Sotoba Star High
by Dark Radiance03
Summary: Ritsuko,Megumi,Kaori and Sunako all dream to get accepted into Sotoba Star High. When their dreams become reality the four friends meet four mysterious boys but realize all is not what it seems with them. Pairings inside. plz read. all characters are 15
1. Acceptance letter

**I do not own shiki or any of the characters. Yes I know title sucks any ideas PM me or write it in your review. But if you do like the title tell me. Thanks for reading. This chapter maybe short might not be so. I'm going to start. first I want to thank Bluwim (from mangafox) and **kanajikat **(from mangafox too. But is know here as Nhame) for given me ideas and answering the questions I asked. You guys are the greatest!**

**.**

**.Pairings Kaori&Natsuno, Ritsuko&Tohru, Megumi&Tatsumi and Sunako&Seishin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SOTOBA STAR HIGH

.

CHAPTER 1:Acceptance letter

.

.

Four girls waited patiently at the breakfast table. What they were waiting for was the mail. Weird I know but that is what they were waiting for. Just then the postman whistling to himself. The youngest of the girls jumped up to get the mail.

There was a scream of excitement coming from the youngest girl.

"What is it Sunako." a girl with brown hair asks.

Sunako Kirshiki is the youngest of the group. She's just turned 15. Her hair is a dark purple and her eyes are black. Normally always cheerful. She's also very smart.

The other two girls nod waiting for what Sunako was screaming excitedly about.

"The letter we have been waiting for has arrived Kaori." answers Sunako.

Kaori Tanaka is the second youngest of the group. She turned 15 three months ago. She has brown hair and her eyes are also brown but a lighter colour of brown. Kaori is cheerful and sometimes can be oblivious and naïve .

" So who's going to open it." Kaori and Sunako asked together.

Sunako put the letter down on to the table and looked at the older girls. One had pink hair the other had green.

"Not me. Why not you Ritsuko" said the girl with the pink hair.

Ritsuko Kunihiro was the oldest of the group. She's 15 years old and her birthday is next month. She has light green hair and her eyes are blue. Ritsuko is a happy person but talk about her friends the wrong way and you wished you hadn't. She was like a big sister to the girls. She also liked to help people who have been hurt it's like her calling.

"Okay Megumi. I will open the letter. Do you want me to read it to." Ritsuko asked.

The girls all nodded.

Ritsuko opened the letter and read it to herself first. She couldn't help the smile that has came to her face.

"Well what is it Ritsuko." Megumi asks.

Megumi Shimzu is the second oldest of the group. She is 15 years old. She has pink hair and a light redy pink colour for her eyes. She was a shopaholic. Who was a little mean to Kaori. But she did still love her like a little sister.

Ritsuko smiled and began to read the letter.

" _Congratulations, Misses Ritsuko,Megumi,Kaori and Sunako. You are officially accepted into Sotoba Star High. You will be boarding our school coach to take you to our school at 10:30 at the Sotoba bus station. When you arrive wait where you are. You will then be shown by your tour guide to the dorms and then shown around the school. You have three days to pack a bag(s) of what you need. Your sincerely _

_head mistress Ozaki_

.

.

.

It was quite for two seconds before the screaming and giggling started. That's when Ritsuko's grandma walks in.

She took one look at their faces and said. "You got in."

The only answer she got was the letter shoved into her face she took one look at it and grinned.

"You girls better start packing." Ritsuko's Grandma said.

All the girls nodded and rushed to their rooms.

You may be wondering why they all are living together at Ritsuko's Grandma's house. Well Ritsuko lost her mum and dad to a disease and Megumi's mum and dad have been going through a bad patch in their relationship so it was decided that Megumi would live with Ritsuko and her grandma. Kaori and Sunako was there because they wanted to be.

Two and a half days have past. Tomorrow the girls would be on the bus headed for Sotoba Star High.

.

.

.

.

**Thanks for reading this please review.**


	2. First sight and First night

**Okay the girls are about to meet the guys today so I'm going to try and make this chapter long by adding their first day as well. I would love to thank Bluwim again for reviewing. ^_^ you're the greatest.**

.

.

.

.

SOTOBA STAR HIGH

Chapter 2:first sight and first night.

.

.

.

.

Ritsuko's Grandma looked at the girls on their last night at home before they left for their new school. Kaori and Sunako looked like they wouldn't get to sleep tonight. But you would be surprised with those girls.

"I thought you girls where going for an early night tonight. But before you go to bed I want to tell you a little something from my private school days." Ritsuko's Grandma spoke after watching all four girls.

"Sure Grandma." Ritsuko answered.

The other girls nodding in agreement.

"Now this may sound insane but when I was in school they where four very handsome popular boys. Every girl was in love with them but I was not. One day me and my bestfriend had a fight over one of them. We were at a mall a 5 minute walk from the school. She left after making the most ridiculous excuse I have ever heard. And I have heard a lot. So I followed her out and was going to apologizes when she disappeared down an alley way. I stood there shocked my friend was scared of alley ways. After I had cleared my head. I went to the alley way to. I shouted her name but when I walked a little further in and from the light from someone's bathroom window a little light shone in the alley way. I screamed when I saw my friend I barely noticed the shadow of a person run further down the alley as I screamed. My friend was pale and a little cold. But she looked alright accept for the bite marks from whatever done this. Whatever it was I don't know but all I know was those weren't insect bites. Oh I must sound crazy please just forget I said anything and go to bed. You have to be up early tomorrow." Grandma managed to say as she finished the tale.

The four girls nodded. Leaving Ritsuko's Grandma to remember the past. The girls decided not to comment on what Grandma had said.

.

.

.

.

The next morning all the girls woke with no problem. Which was unusual for them.

Once they had there breakfast washed and dressed in what Megumi had had picked out for them. Kaori and Megumi had an argument about the way to do her hair.

Ritsuko was wearing a pair of 3 quarter length blue jeans with a very light green t-shirt. On her feet was a pair of trainers. Her hair was up in a normal ponytail.

Megumi was wearing a pink and black knee length dress. On her feet were a pair of high heels. Her pink hair was in the usual pigtails.

Kaori was wearing blue jeans with a silver top. On her feet were her trainers. Her hair was left down instead of in her usual style.

Sunako was in a light purple summer dress. And on her feet were a pair of flip flops. Her hair was left down.

They packed their stuff in Grandma's car and got in. the seating arrangement was like this. Grandma was in the drivers seat. Megumi was beside her in the passenger seat. In the back were Ritsuko, Sunako and Kaori.

Once they arrived grandma had to leave them to get some messages for herself. So with a quick goodbye. She was gone in seconds after the girls had gotten their bags. The girls saw their bus had already arrived. Megumi pointed the bus out to the girls though.

The girls raced towards the bus. Megumi and Sunako behind because they couldn't really run in their shoes. Once they reached the bus a man asked for their full names.

Which Kaori happily replied "I'm Kaori Tanaka and the girl with the green hair is Ritsuko Kunihiro. The one with the purple hair is Sunako Kirshiki and the pink haired girl is called Megumi Shimzu."

"I'm Mr Walker." the man said while he was checking off their names.

He then moved out of the way to let the girls in to the bus. It seemed it was then the bus was waiting for. Since Mr walker got on behind them and nodded to the driver.

.

.

.

.

Once the bus got close to the school. Kaori squealed in a whisper of delight. But it still managed to attract the attention of the boy in front of Kaori and Sunako.

"So you girls are new I see. I'm Toshio Ozaki and you girls are." Toshio asks.

The girls soon realise that Toshio is the headmistress's son.

"I'm Kaori." Kaori replied.

"I'm Sunako." Sunako answered.

"Hello I'm Ritsuko." Ritsuko answered from the other side of the bus opposite Kaori and Sunako.

"I'm Megumi." said Megumi.

Toshio smiled at them. Once the bus stopped everyone got their stuff and got off the bus. As Mr walker got off the bus he gave them their dorm numbers and the keys to their rooms. Toshio told them how to get to the girls dorm. They thanked him and went toward the girls dorm rooms.

Following the map on the satires they found their rooms. Which had a joint bathroom. So they could come into each others rooms.

Megumi and Ritsuko shared one of the rooms. While Kaori and Sunako shared the other.

"Kaori you can have the bed near the window." Sunako said.

"Thanks Sunako once we finished unpacking we have to go to Ritsuko and Megumi's room." Kaori replied.

When they were finished Kaori and Sunako went through to their friends room. They knocked on the door and heard a come in from both girls.

Megumi's bed was at the window and Ritsuko took the one at the door.

Kaori and Sunako sat at the end of Ritsuko's bed. They sat talking for a couple of minutes before a knock on the door was heard. Megumi got up and answered it.

"Hey I'm Amelia I'm your tour guide for today. I have to make sure you know where to go. I do hope we can be friends." Amelia had black straight hair with brown eyes.

"Hey I'm Megumi and the girls here are Kaori, Sunako and Ritsuko." Megumi said pointing to each girl.

The other girls just waved and gave Amelia a cheery grin from each of them.

"Okay lets get going." Amelia said bouncing from excitement.

Amelia showed the girls every where. They were nearly done with the tour. They still had to go to the cafeteria. Since it was already dinner time and they had missed lunch so they were hungry.

Kaori was listening to Amelia not really watching where she was going when she walked into the hottest guy she has ever seen.

"I'm ss-o s-orry." Kaori stammered.

The young guy bent down and held out his hand to help her up. Kaori took his hand and let him pull her up.

Once he let go of her hand he turned around while telling her a little coldly. "Please watch where you are going you could have hurt someone or yourself."

He walked over to his friends and sat down. All of Kaori's friends rushed over to her since she was left behind a little.

"Who was that." Sunako asked Amelia.

Amelia looked around the cafeteria and saw almost every girl in there glaring at Kaori. Amelia dragged the girls over to a table where only Toshio sat.

"Toshio this is-" Amelia began but was cut off with Toshio.

"Kaori, Sunako, Megumi and Ritsuko." said Toshio.

Amelia just nodded. The girls all took a seat they could see the boy who Kaori had bumped into's table.

"Okay I will tell you guys now." Amelia said.

The girls nodded.

"Those boys are the most popular boys in this school. See the boy Kaori walked into with the purple hair his name is Natsuno Yuuki. The boy beside him with the blue hair is Tatsumi Shiki. The boy with the blond hair and friendly face his name is Tohru Mutou and the last one with grey hair is Seishin Muroi." Amelia gushed.

Toshio looked at her strangely and sighed. Kaori looked over at Natsuno who happened to be staring at her. Kaori blushed and turned her head away.

"Can we go get something to eat now." Kaori and Sunako asked in total sync.

The other girls laughed but agreed.

.

.

.

.

**that's it for chapter two please review.**

Na**tsori forevaX x**


	3. End of Dinner

**I don't own shiki. Bluwim thanks for reviewing again. I also want to thank ****deadsea**** (from Mangafox) for saying this story was interesting it made my day. I have decided to put this chapter in to a characters pov tell me which you prefer. Third pov or Characters pov. **

.

.

.

.

Sotoba Star High

Chapter 3: End of Dinner

.

.

.

.

Natsuno's pov ( **hope it sounds like Natsuno to you guys)**

I was walking away from one of the new girls. The one with the brown hair. She really did need to be more careful.

Once I got to my table were all my friends where. They gave me a knowing look. I just glared at them.

I turned my head so I could watch the girl with the brown hair. I couldn't really help it. I don't really know why we won't be here long so I know I shouldn't get attached to her.

But a part of me told me to keep an eye on her. For some unknown reason. I agreed with that part of me.

"So Natsuno why do you keep looking over at one of the new girls." Tohru asked.

How could he be so happy. But I never answered him.

"I don't think he wants to tell us Tohru. So we should just leave him." said Seishin.

Tatsumi didn't say a word all he did was glare at the pink haired new girl. Oh no he isn't thinking of doing what I think he's going to do.

I sighed.

I looked back at the brown haired girl our eyes meet and she turns her head away a blushes. I just smirked and kept staring at her.

.

.

.

.

Sunako's pov(**Again sorry if it doesn't sound like something Sunako would say or do but she will be a little different.)**

Was it me or was the purple haired boy staring at Kaori all the way through dinner. I'm not completely sure but I think he was. Well at least it's not glaring since Kaori did bump into him. But he did help her up so that was something I mused to myself.

It was now the end of dinner and I have just noticed that I wasn't with my friends in this corridor. Since it's very crowded. Oh no where are they I can't see them.

"Hello is there something wrong." A boy asks.

I turn around and nodded trying to make sure the stranger didn't see the tears in her eyes.

"I have lost my friends and I'm not really sure where to go." I answered truthfully.

"Oh I can try helping you find them. I'm Seishin by the way." said Seishin.

"I'm Sunako. My friend Kaori was the one who walked into your friend Natsuno Yuuki." I said.

"Yes it seems you know of us from Toshio and Amelia. What did they say. Something like the four popular boys in school. So if Kaori is the one who walked into Natsuno. What's your other friends names then. Seishin asks thoughtfully.

Seishin seemed nice but there was something different about him and the rest of his friends.

So I answered a little suspiciously. "Yes they said that you and your friends were the four popular boys in this school. And the girl with the green hair is Ritsuko and the girl with the pink hair is called-"

I couldn't finish what I was going to say because at that moment Megumi came rushing up to us calling my name.

"Megumi I am over hear." I call out to her once I spotted her.

"Sunako we told you to keep up. Oh hello your Seishin aren't you. My name is Megumi nice to meet you. Come along now Sunako we have to be up early and you must be exhausted." Megumi said.

"It's nice to meet you Megumi. You to Sunako make sure you don't get lost again." and with that said he left going toward the guys dorm.

I let Megumi drag me towards our dorms. Since I was really tired. Also I was to busy thinking about Seishin.

.

.

.

.

**So that's chapter 3 sorry if it seems short. I tried my hardest on the Sunako/Seishin scene. That's two of the girls meet their match ;). And Sunako seems to sense something strange about them. So please review and tell me what you think. ^_^**

**Natsori forevaX x **


	4. First day and EVIL maths

**Here you guys go chapter 4 sorry if any of the characters seem ooc. I don't own shiki never have never will. Thanks for the review **Bluwim

**Sotoba Star High **

**CHAPTER 4:First day of class and evil maths!**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaori was already up in her room. She was also dressed ready for the day. But why was she still in her room thinking about a certain someone. Yes Natsuno Yuuki had been plaguing her mind all night. But the reason she was in the same place was because she was waiting for Sunako to wake up. So they can make sure Ritsuko and Megumi were up.

Which she doubted since Megumi loved to sleep in.

Kaori sighed and walked over to Sunako and gave her a little nudge.

"Ughhh what's up Kaori." Sunako asked in a tired voice.

"Get up and get dressed I'm gonna wake Ritsuko and Megumi. So you better hurry and get in the shower. Since Megumi beat you in last night." Kaori giggled.

"Okay Kaori try stalling Megumi so I 'can' get a shower this time." Sunako said with a sweet grin.

That's when Sunako rushed for the shower. Kaori sighed and went to wake up Megumi and Ritsuko.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kaori pov

As I walked through to my friends I had a funny feeling I was being watched. I thought about the boy I walked in to yesterday.

_"I'm ss-o s-orry." Kaori stammered._

_The young guy bent down and held out his hand to help her up. Kaori took his hand and let him pull her up._

_Once he let go of her hand he turned around while telling her a little coldly. "Please watch where you are going you could have hurt someone or yourself."_

_He walked over to his friends and sat down. All of Kaori's friends rushed over to her since she was left behind a little._

That scene just kept replaying and replaying in my head. I knew I must be blushing right now. Then I thought about Sunako and what she said last night.

"_Where were you Sunako. We were so worried about you. Megumi said you were talking to one of those boys. Uh Seishin Muroi was it." Sunako nodded and Ritsuko continued. "So what were you guys talking about you don't look well-"_

"_Are you alright. Your not ill are you-"_

"_Kaori calm down I'm fine. It's just I have a feeling that something is not right with those guys."Sunako said._

Was Sunako right. Was there something not quite. Oh what am I saying/thinking. I must have hurt my head when I walked into Natsuno. What am I thinking I got to get the others up.

I opened the door to let me get into the other girls room. I grinned when I saw Megumi still sleeping but for the first time in like forever I didn't need to wake Ritsuko up. I put my fingers to my lips when Ritsuko noticed me and half laughed and sighed at me. I guessed she knew what I was about to do.

I grinned at her and then rushed over to Megumi's bed jumping slightly and landing gracefully on her.

Megumi let out a shriek of surprise. But both Ritsuko and I burst out laughing.

"Kaori I am going to kill you once I get out of bed." Megumi snarled.

I just got off her and walk to the door grinning widely before I opened the door to leave but I turn and told her cheerfully. "I would get up and dressed. We don't want to be late now."

As I left them (well mostly Megumi) to dress. I didn't notice Ritsuko left right behind me with her bag with her.

"Hey Megumi said she would meet us down in the cafeteria when she's finished getting ready so how about me you and Sunako go down now." Ritsuko asks.

"Sure." I grinned.

We moved towards mine and Sunako's room. We entered asked her if she was ready. She nods and we tell her Megumi is going to meet us down in the cafeteria. So after we got our things we head down to the cafeteria.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**(I don't want to go through the whole day so we are just going to end this chapter at maths. Okay)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**not in Kaori's pov(ordinary pov)**

As the girls entered there maths class they noticed two things. One their teacher was Mr walker. Two the kings of the school were in their maths class. They had found out about the boys being called the kings of the school since one of their fan girls came up and had a go at Kaori and Sunako earlier that day.

The girls sighed. Today was not their day and they all knew about Kaori's hate for maths. Which was definitely not going to go well.

So once the girls got told where to sit and given their work Kaori. Who wasn't really sure what to do 'antecedently' began putting holes in her work.

"What did your work ever do to you." a cool voice asked her.

She knew who he was before she even turned around.

"Maths makes me mad." Kaori answers Natsuno.

"You need any help." Natsuno asks sarcasticly with a little smirk that comes to his lips as he asks.

The smirk grew as Kaori nodded her head. And he began explaining what it was they were doing exactly. Once she understood she thanked him and smirked at her as he went back over to his table to do his own work.

Kaori knew she shouldn't have agreed to his help but she did now she was suffering from the glares of fan girls.

Amelia who was sitting beside her Sunako on her other side and Megumi and Ritsuko in front of her turned to look at her.

"You know that's the first time Natsuno has decided to help a girl with her work. What have you done to him." Amelia whispered to Kaori.

Kaori shrugged and said "I don't know."

Megumi deciding to save her friend from their new friends questions asks Amelia. "Are there any malls around here."

"Yeah there is. Do you guys want to go this Saturday." Amelia answers in an excited whisper clearly forgetting about questioning Kaori.

"Yeah." the three girls agree in complete sync.

* * *

**Okay that is chapter 4 if it seems rushed tell me and I will sort this out. So please Review. I also want to say i'm not going to go i'm not going to update until i get more reviews which would be kind of mean of me. so no im not going to do that. but more reviews would be nice **** Natsori forevaX** x


	5. Shopping and what's happened to A

**I don't own shiki. Never have never will. Sorry again if the pov's don't fit the character's**

Chapter 5

Shopping and what's happened to..

* * *

Megumi's pov.

It was Saturday tomorrow. All through this week we couldn't seem to wait till Saturday. Kaori had been a little distracted since their maths class and all the fan girls had seemed to make it their mission to torment her. We had sorted that out quite quickly. But Natsuno Yuuki seemed to be staring at her more than ever. What did she do to him. But enough about Kaori and back to the shopping trip.

To say I wasn't excited about the shopping trip would be a lie. I just hope I get to pick Kaori's clothes. That or she will buy something seriously unfashionable.

_What would she ever do without me._

Megumi sighed and watched Kaori leave.

"Where are you going?" I call out to her.

"Just for a walk." Kaori answered.

"Don't be up to long we have to be up early tomorrow." I said.

All I got was a muffled okay through the door and then she was gone.

.

* * *

Kaori's pov

I was walking near the forest and decided to sit under a tree. I really shouldn't be outside but I really wanted to get away from my friends for a little while the only class I had without them was drama. But I did have Amelia who was becoming a good friend to us. The same with Toshio but he was mostly with his other friends. I also think Toshio has a crush on Amelia. But she has a crush on Tatsumi.

But back to people in my drama class. The other person who I have in my drama class that I know is Natsuno Yuuki.

I sighed and started thinking about things I couldn't think about when I was in the dorm.

I thought about the mysterious Natsuno and how his eyes seems to follow me everywhere and sometimes when I look his eyes are always on my neck. I don't know why but a part of me is drawn to him and another part is warning me to back off and run from him.

_Snap!_

I look up in fright and gasped at what I saw. I saw nothing really just a blurry figure in the darkness. It was the same height as Natsuno.

I blinked to see if it was really there. But when I opened my eyes again. It was gone.

_'It's just your imagination. Snap out of it.'_ I thought to myself.

But I knew that it was there. It could be still there. Had the feeling that someone was watching me. And I think I know who's stare it was. It couldn't be Natsuno could it.

I stood up and left quite quickly the eyes following me all the way to my dorm.

Once I had gotten changed into my pyjamas. I climbed into bed in the dark. But before I was fully unconscious I thought I saw Natsuno standing in front of my window watching me with an unreadable expression on his face.

* * *

Megumi's pov**(again)**

We had all gotten up and dressed quite quickly today Kaori and Sunako was up first of course so they got the bathroom first. But I didn't mind after Sunako was finished. It was mine and Ritsuko's turn.

Once she was done we walked down the satires. We were supposed to meet Amelia at the cafeteria doors. So we could all get the bus together. Once we found Amelia we started walking towards the bus stop we could have walked to the mall. Amelia had said it wasn't far. But Sunako had been scared she had read on the internet about some girl being abducted. So we all had taken our phones with them.

* * *

Third pov

.

.

.

Once the girls had been in almost all the shops they had been at a café and now they where in one more shop before they left.

But that's when Megumi and Amelia had a disagreement about the popular boys.

"I don't know why people thinks that Tatsumi was hot. Okay he maybe is in a creepy way but he scares me." Megumi had admitted to the girls.

"He is not. He is sweet, amazing in a cold kinda way. He is not in anyway creepy." Amelia snarled.

Then Amelia's face went blank and Megumi had started snapping her fingers in front of her face. Just then Amelia blinked and said to Megumi.

"Sorry I have to go. I have to finish my maths homework."

And with that said she left the store taking her bags with her.

"We don't have maths homework Megumi." Kaori said suddenly.

"Do you think she's mad at me." Megumi asked.

Kaori just nodded and walked over to Ritsuko and Sunako telling them that Amelia had left and that Megumi and herself is going to be going after her.

Then Kaori walked back over to Megumi and said.

"We have to go after her."

Megumi nodded and they both left the shop.

After 5 minutes of being lost Kaori had suggested calling Amelia to see where she was.

A little way down they started hearing Amelia's ringtone. Oh oh sexy vampire was her ringtone she had this fascination with vampires.

I forgot to wear my cross tonight  
I left my garlic at home  
It's so dumb but it's so fun  
To wander 'round the city alone

I'm runnin', fallin' down  
Chase me all around this town  
We had followed the music to an alley and we both had our heads facing the alley. What they saw shocked them Amelia was lying on the ground and something had a hold of her wrist.

And now you've finally got me  
What am I to do?

Sexy vampir-

whatever that thing that was attacking Amelia had grabbed Amelia's phone and turned the call off. The girls had just caught a glimpse of the things face and they knew it was a guy since they heard a mane voice curse.

Deciding to be brave. Kaori and Megumi moved from their hiding place shouting Amelia. They had used their phones for some light but whoever he was that was attacking their friend had gone.

Megumi and Kaori rushed towards Amelia to check up on her. They looked at her wrist the one the guy had been leaning over and found some insect bites on her wrist.

Megumi decided to take a picture to show Ritsuko and Sunako later. But both girls were left wondering.

_'What was he doing to our friend and what was he?'_

_.

* * *

_

_._

_._

_._

**that's chapter 5 please tell me what you think about this chapter. Please review.**

**Natsori forevaX**


	6. Red Eyes, Lab partners and Stolen kisses

**I do not own shiki. Thanks to **Arethahiwatari **for reviewing. Yes Bluwim your right. I want to say I am sorry for not being able to update. I will admit I was abandoning it a little but I have come up with more ideas for this story so this 'might' be my longest story I have ever writing. I have also realised I have been focusing more on Natsori more than the other pairings. But I have a New year present for the Natsori fans. But I will be mostly focussing on the meeting between Ritsuko and Tohru. I should really stop blabbering and get on with the chapter.**

**Happy New Year!**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

Red Eyes, Lab partners and stolen Kisses

* * *

Third pov

* * *

What both Ritsuko and Sunako didn't expected to see as soon as they walk into Ritsuko's and Megumi's room was. Kaori and Megumi sitting silently together on one of the beds. Looking like they have just seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?" both Ritsuko and Sunako say at the same time.

Making both Kaori and Megumi jump. After a few seconds of silence Kaori decides to answer. With a quick glance at Megumi. Who nodded at her telling her to go on and tell them.

"You know how we were going after Amelia. Well..." Kaori said them turned to Megumi to finish telling them what happened.

"We found her down in some alley. She was being attacked by.." Megumi stopped then took out her phone looking for the picture.

"She was attacked. And all your doing is checking your phone!" Ritsuko was both shocked and scared. '_What would I have done if the person who had attacked Amelia had turned on Kaori or Megumi.'_ Ritsuko thought to herself.

Megumi who had now found the picture and now had it held out towards Ritsuko and Sunako.

Sunako took the phone from Megumi's hands and looked at it confused. Then passed it on to Ritsuko.

"What is it meant to be. It looks to me like it's insect bites." Sunako asks.

"We took that picture just after the guy who had attacked Amelia disappeared. He had his mouth at her wrist." Kaori answered truthfully.

"We think that there might be Vampires in Sotoba." said Megumi after Kaori had said her part.

Ritsuko just looked at both Kaori and Megumi and said firmly. "You guys could just be imaging things. Since you guys must be tired."

They all just looked at each other and mumbled goodnight to each other.

* * *

In Kaori and Sunako's room

Kaori and Sunako was just getting into bed when.

"Is that what truly happened and is that what you think it was that attacked her." Sunako paused and looked at Kaori when she saw Kaori nod. She continues. "I believe you guys. So tomorrow during my free time I am going to go to the library and look for a book on vampires."

Kaori grins and goes over to give Sunako a hug. Then heads back to her bed. But not before she looks out the window.

Kaori sighs then heads straight to bed falling to sleep.

* * *

Ritsuko's pov

* * *

Today is not my best day. None of the girls are talking to me. But all I can think of was Grandmother's story. No I must stop thinking about it.

I sighed.

This period was going so slow. The others today were faster. Was that maybe because I was alone in this class.

Right now I was in Biology. Kaori was in drama, Megumi and Sunako was in gym.

I wonder how Kaori is doing.

I was just about to get my phone out my pocket to text her when the teacher stops writing on the board and began to give them a task to do in pairs.

Then he started handing out numbers. So I guess we aren't getting to choose our partners then.

I had number 10. But I didn't know who else was so I said out loud.

"Hows a 10."

"That would be me." said a cheerful boys voice.

When I turned around I noticed it was one of the popular boys.

No not Natsuno Yuuki, not Seishin Muroi. Not Tatsumi Shiki. But standing there was Tohru Muto.

Oh how I could feel the glares already as he sat down beside me. Now I know how Kaori feels.

* * *

With Kaori in Drama

Kaori's pov

We all decided to give Ritsuko the silent treatment. I felt bad for doing it but it seemed like she had something on her mind.

So now I am in Drama. Me and Amelia who is starting to annoy me by going on about how great Tatsumi is. I then just thought about something. '_Could Tatsumi be a vampire. But that would mean Natsu-'_

My line of thought was cut off by the teachers telling us who we are going to paired up with. Oh oh I don't know what we are doing.

"Kaori Tanaka and Natsuno Yuuki you going to be a pair. Now that you have all be paired go to your partner."

I looked up and saw Natsuno walking towards me. _'Oh no what if he is a vampire.'_ I shook my head and saw that he was waving his hand in front of my face.

I also noticed that the fan girls were starting to glare at me. I felt like I wanted to scream out 'don't blame me for getting partnered with him.'

"Err Hey um what exactly are we meant to be doing." I whispered to Natsuno.

"Dancing." Natsuno replies with a smirk.

"Dancing." I squeaked.

"Yes and then stage kissing. You don't really pay attention do you." Natsuno says with a smirk.

Before I could retort the teacher told us to start the dance.

"Miss Tanaka," Natsuno gave me a mocking bow, a smirk on his lips. "Might I have this dance?"

"Sure." I reply happily.

Natsuno smirked again. Then he put one of his hands on my waist and took one of my hands as I put my hand on his shoulder. We danced for a little while and then the teacher called out.

"Okay, class stop dancing," The entire class gladly stopped dancing. "Good, now, keeping the partner you have now, I will explain how to do" the drama teacher spun around, then stopped and threw her arms out. "The stage kiss!"

My face went red. _I thought Natsuno was joking'_I panicked to myself.

"Okay, boys, put your arm around the ladies waist," the drama teach ordered.

Natsuno looped his arm around me waist, pulling me off my feet.

"Okay, now, ladies, close your eyes, this will make it look more dramatic!"

I did as I was told and closed my eyes.

"Then, boys, leaned down close to the ladies face, but stop a few inches from her face."

I could feel his warm breath on my face, melting my heart, and making it pound like a drum. He chuckled. And my face got redder.

"And now, when your lips touch, boys, only kiss her top lip. From a distance it will look very realistic. And, ladies, don't forget to pucker."

I pucker my lips, really wishing I did not have to do the stage kiss. Then, I gulped, and that was the biggest mistake I could have made. My face went up ever so much, and, instead of his lips meeting my upper lip, they met both. We were truly kissing. What happened next was surreal. I had a total out of body experience. I was looking on at me and Natsuno.

Everyone else had stopped stage kissing and were staring. Mostly every girl in the room had there arms crossed glaring. The boys soon started up with whistles, and wolf howls.

Then, Amelia stepped away from her partner and cried out, "_O-o-oh! Kaori!"_

Our drama teacher stepped forward. I expected her to break it up. But she smiled widely.

"Yes, very good, if it was not for my expert eye in these thing, I would say you are truly kissing!"

Then she turned and walked to the back of the room. I knew she was checking to see how good it would look from the back of the crowd.

"Hmm…Move down a little, Natsuno. That would make it perfect!"

Natsuno chuckled slightly, and started to moved his lips down, so that it really looked like we were stage kissing. But, as he did so, I felt two small pricks of pain on my lower lip.

I could feel a minute sucking feeling on my lip. It was so small, I almost didn't notice if it hadn't been the two first pricks I wouldn't have noticed.

My eyes burst opened and I pushed away, standing shakily up on my feet. I touched my finger to my lower lip. While I was doing this, our drama teacher started clapped, throwing me and Natsuno a couple "Bravos."

The rest of the class clapping—most of the boys cheered—for our best 'stage' kiss ever done in this class. I pulled my finger from my lip, and stared wide eyes at a spot of red on my finger.

And before I knew anything else. Everything went black.

* * *

With Megumi and Sunako

Megumi's pov

Me and Sunako had gym our gym teacher Mr Armstrong had decided that we were going to play a game instead of running.

"Today we're playing a game of capture the flag!" A cheer rose up. Games were always more fun than running. "Remember the rules, get the other teams flag and get it back to your side. If you are tagged on the other team's side you are in prison,

Okay, the teams…" Mr Armstrong pulled out a top hat. "Very one pull out a colour from this hat. Red team on the closest side of the field, yellow on the far." Mr Armstrong went from person to person—checking there card so they would not trade to get on a team with their friend.

I pulled out a yellow card. But Sunako and Toshio pulled out a red card. So we were both on different teams.

I checked out who I had in my team. I noticed that I had Tatsumi Shiki who was helping to guard the flag.

I looked over at the reds and saw Seishin Muroi was in Sunako's team.

Just then I hear a whistle and I knew the game had begun. I had stayed behind to guard the flag as well. Since I hate gym. But anyway as I was guarding I heard a scream so I looked towards the direction it was coming from and I noticed a guy was on the ground rolling around in pain and a girl had blood on her face.

I wonder what happened but I had to look away from the scene and straight at Tatsumi. He was looking away from the scene as well. He must have felt me looking at him. Since he looked up and meet my gaze but I was shocked when I meet his red eyes.

_'Red eyes. He doesn't have red eyes' I thought to myself._

I blink and looked again but nothing has changed. Except it seemed like he had got closer. And his eyes were looked onto my throat and I was frozen unable to do anything.

* * *

**Woohoo finally finished. So please tell me what you think. And this chapter is longer I think.**

Natsori forevaX x


	7. Red Eyes and Stolen Kisses 2

**I don't own Shiki. Sorry for not updating sooner. Forgotten will be the next to be updated.

* * *

**

Chapter 7

.

Megumi's pov

_'Red eyes. He doesn't have red eyes' I thought to myself._

I blink and looked again but nothing has changed. Except it seemed like he had got closer. And his eyes were looked onto my throat and I was frozen unable to do anything.

He's still getting closer to me. What is he. Amelia could he have been the one who hurt her.

His normal cold, unreadable, yellow eyes were now an odd, thirsty, dark red colour. He held my look with one that truly frightened me. Tatsumi's face seemed to change as well, his lips went up in a snarl, showing a set of large, curved, dragger-like fangs. A look of wild, feral, _hungry_ animal embroidered in his twin dark abysses . I thought for sure he was going to pounce on me and kill me like a cat would pounce on a cornered mouse.

Seeing that look you would think I would be running, but I still could not get my body to obey me. Every muscle screamed to run, to get away, but my brain refused to listen to them. My heart picked up the pace and I thought it was going to leap out of my chest and run away itself—leaving my body under Tatsumi's mercy.

I was sure my life I was going to flash in front of my eyes and I wouldn't be able to see my friends again. But, before that could happen, Seishin flashed up by Tatsumi and put a hand on his shoulder. Tatsumi's eyes whipped away from my throat, he said—snapped more likely—something, then he shrugged off Seishin and headed off.

"Megumi?" Sunako touched my arm. I jumped, and looked away. "Are you okay?"

"Um…yeah, I think so," I shook my head. "What was that?" Sunako looked towards where my eyes were gazing at.

"Ugh, I wonder what happen to them." I blinked, puzzled. Then it hit me. She thought I was looking at the students that got hurt. Tatsumi and Seishin were gone, and most of the class was heading back towards.

We found out later what had happen to the two students. The girl was trying to catch the boy, when the boy stopped, she ran in to him, and cut his head open with her braces—Ew, disgusting. I did not tell Sunako about what happened with Tatsumi, I still wasn't sure he wasn't just glaring at me—glaring with a bloodlust, but still glaring.

I still had nightmares about those crimson pits that Tatsumi wore as eyes today at the track. I hoped to never see those eyes ever again—next time I witnessed them burrowing in to my neck, I was sure, I would probably never talk to Kaori, Sunako and Ritsuko again.

* * *

.

Natsuno's pov**(of what happened in Drama in his point of view.)**

As we are in Drama class. I was watching Kaori and Amelia (who that it looks like to me.) that is starting to annoy Kaori by going on about how great Tatsumi is. Just then I heard one of Kaori's thoughts '_Could __Tatsumi be a vampire. But that would mean Natsu-'_

Kaori's line of thought was cut off by the teachers telling us who we are going to paired up with. Oh oh It doesn't look like Kaori knows what we are doing.

"Kaori Tanaka and Natsuno Yuuki you going to be a pair. Now that you have all be paired go to your partner."

Kaori looked up and saw me walking towards her. _'Oh no what if he is a vampire.'_ Kaori shook her head and saw that I was waving my hand in front of her face.

"Err Hey um what exactly are we meant to be doing." Kaori whispered to me.

"Dancing." I reply with a smirk.

"Dancing." Kaori squeaked.

"Yes and then stage kissing. You don't really pay attention do you." I said with a smirk.

Before she could retort the teacher told us to start the dance.

"Miss Tanaka," I gave her a mocking bow, a smirk on my lips. "Might I have this dance?"

"Sure." Kaori reply happily.

I smirked again. Then I put one of my hands on her waist and took one of her hands as Kaori put her hand on my shoulder. We danced for a little while and then the teacher called out.

"Okay, class stop dancing," The entire class gladly stopped dancing. "Good, now, keeping the partner you have now, I will explain how to do" the drama teacher spun around, then stopped and threw her arms out. "The stage kiss!"

Kaori's face went red. '_I thought Natsuno was joking' _I heard Kaori panic to herself.

"Okay, boys, put your arm around the ladies waist," the drama teacher ordered.

I looped my arm around her waist, pulling Kaori off her feet.

"Okay, now, ladies, close your eyes, this will make it look more dramatic!"

Kaori did as she was told and closed closed eyes.

"Then, boys, leaned down close to the ladies face, but stop a few inches from her face."

Kaori could feel my warm breath on her face, melting her heart, and making it pound like a drum. I chuckled. And Kaori's face got redder.

"And now, when your lips touch, boys, only kiss her top lip. From a distance it will look very realistic. And, ladies, don't forget to pucker."

Kaori pucker her lips, really wishing she did not have to do the stage kiss. Then, she gulped, and that was the biggest mistake she could have made. Her face went up ever so much, and, instead of my lips meeting her upper lip, they met both. We were truly kissing.

Everyone else had stopped stage kissing and were staring. Mostly every girl in the room had there arms crossed glaring. The boys soon started up with whistles, and wolf howls.

Then, Amelia stepped away from her partner and cried out, "_O-o-oh! Kaori!"_

Our drama teacher stepped forward. I expected her to break it up. But she smiled widely.

"Yes, very good, if it was not for my expert eye in these thing, I would say you are truly kissing!"

Then she turned and walked to the back of the room. I knew she was checking to see how good it would look from the back of the crowd.

"Hmm…Move down a little, Natsuno. That would make it perfect!"

I chuckled slightly, and started to move my lips down, so that it really looked like we were stage kissing. But, as I did, my fangs left two small pricks on her lower lip. And I started to taste her sweet blood in my mouth.

I could feel a minute after sucking a little on her lip. It was so small, Kaori almost didn't notice if it hadn't been the two first pricks she wouldn't have noticed.

Kaori's eyes burst opened and she pushed away, standing shakily up on her feet. I watched Kaori touch her finger to her lower lip. While I was watching Kaori doing this, our drama teacher started clapped, throwing me and Kaori a couple "Bravos."

The rest of the class clapping—most of the boys cheered—for our best 'stage' kiss ever done in this class. I watched Kaori pulled her finger from her lips, and stared wide eyes at a spot of red on her finger.

And before I knew anything else. She fainted before she hit the ground I caught her. Still tasting her blood on my tongue.

* * *

.

Third pov

As the girls classes ended they were getting closer to finding out what happened to Kaori.

Amelia came running towards Megumi, Sunako and Ritsuko looking a little breathless.

"Kaori fainted in drama class and Natsuno Yuuki was so sweet enough to carry her to the nurses office, and I was sent to get you." Amelia said but she gushed slightly at the thought of Kaori getting carried by Natsuno.

"What!" Shrieked Megumi, Sunako and Ritsuko.

We followed Amelia to the Nurses office. Where the Nurse was waiting for us.

"Do you know why Kaori fainted?, she didn't say she wasn't feeling well this morning." Sunako whispered as the Nurse took us into her office.

Megumi and Ritsuko shrugged. The Nurse then walked in to her office where Natsuno was sitting beside Kaori, who was lying on the bed that was in the Nurse's room.

"Girls, as you heard from Amelia, while in Drama Class, your friend, Kaori, fainted."

We all gasped at the Nurse's words. We rushed past her and into the room—which reeked of hand sanitizer—and looked around for . The drama teacher was beside the bed as well.

"What happened!" Megumi demanded.

"I don't know!" Amelia sighed. "One minute she was doing the best stage kiss ever, and then she was down!"

"Stage kiss?" Ritsuko blinked.

"Yes, that was what we were doing in class today," the drama teacher said. Then the Nurse came up.

"She should be waking up soon," She hand the drama teach a chart. "I don't know why she fainted. Maybe it was her handsome Partner and she got a shock ." the Nurse joked looking towards Natsuno.

Natsuno smirked and asked the girls, "Could you guys tell me when she wakes up."

When all the girls nodded while looking shocked, Natsuno got up and headed towards the door while he was at the door he looked back at Kaori.

"Don't worry, the girls will get you when she wakes up," the Nurse Joy smiled.

The two teachers walked slowly away from the bed.

All three of us sat in silence for a while before Sunako asked, "What exactly happened, Amelia?"

"Well, Ms. paired us off to dance, and Kaori was paired with Natsuno. Oh, you guys should have seen all the glares she got."

"Wait, did you say Natsuno?, and here I thought he was just kind enough to bring her here." Megumi frowned when Amelia nodded and continued.

"Yeah, then Ms. stopped us, and told us how to do a stage kiss. And, they kissed, like a real kiss, not stage. But I think it was not on purpose though. But Ms. thought there were stage kissing, and went to the back of the class. She says it is to see how the crowd at the back would see. Then she had Natsuno move his lips down until they were stage kissing, and then, she pushed away from him, and put her finger to her lip. Then she fell and Natsuno caught her."

As Amelia said Natsuno's name Kaori started to stir.

"What happened?, and why am I here." Kaori groaned.

"Oh, Kaori," Sunako felt tears prick at her eyes. "You better be okay."

Kaori nodded, and once the nurse had checked her over and said she was okay to leave but to rest in her room when they left here. The Nurse also sent Megumi and Amelia to tell Natsuno that Kaori was okay and that she was awake.

* * *

.

Megumi's pov

Me and Amelia had looked for a little while in the cafeteria. Until Amelia remembered that they didn't always eat and hang out in there that they have a bench outside that they loved to sit there.

I was thinking about what Amelia had told us in the Nurses office. But then I caught sight of blue hair and I remembered gym class and I froze.

I stayed silent as Amelia told Natsuno that Kaori was awake and that she was fine. I noticed how the other boys looked at Natsuno as Amelia told him Kaori was fine.

As we left I was memorising every single detail about where the boys like to hang out. Since I was going to find out what was up with those guys.

Something about them wasn't human.

* * *

.

.

.

**so that's chapter 7. next chapter you will find out about Megumi's Master Plan. So please Review.**

**Natsori forevaX x**


	8. Megumi's plan

**I don't own shiki. Read authors note at the bottom.

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Megumi's pov

.

I was on my way towards the library. Hoping that I could try and convince the girls I am right. Kaori probably will believe me. Maybe Sunako but, Ritsuko is a different matter.

I pushed the door to the library open. The librarian, Miss Sai waved me in.

"Hello, Miss Shimzu," She said, smiling.

"How do you know my name?" I had never been in the library. How would she know my name?

"I just know these things," Miss Sai smiled. "What are you looking for, Megumi?"

"Um, I am looking for encyclopedias," I said nonchalantly. Miss Sai smiled and pointed to a dark part of the library. "Thank you."

I walked in a slight fast towards the encyclopedias. Scanning the shelves, I looked around for something on supernatural beings.

I found encyclopedias on flora, fauna, famous people, and even one on hardware tools and the use of.

That reminded me of the time. I should find what book I need and leave. I sighed and started my search again.

Then I saw it. A thick, large book with a ripped up spine and the word vampire in golden lettering as the only thing I could make out.

The book was on an upper shelf. When I reached for it I found I was a foot or two short. Grunting in annoyance I scanned the library for something to give me a boost up.

"Ah-ha!" I whispered, spying foot stood. "That might help." I looked at Miss Sai's desk.

She was walking into the back-room. I strolled over to the stool—which was like two feet not one foot—and grabbed it. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I barrow this." I strolled back over to the where the vampire book was.

The stool wiggled a little to the side as I stepped on to it. I reached up and seized the book's spine. It was wedged tight between two other thick books. With a heave I pulled the book out a little ways out, enough I could easily pull it out. The stool dipped drastically to one side, I leaned the other way to steady the stool. I sighed in relief, and pulled the book the rest of the way out. As the book left its place I gently dropped it, and grabbed on to a shelf so I wouldn't fall.

Once I was safely on the ground I picked the book up. For the first time I got a clear look at the cover 'An Encyclopedia of the Supernatural world—facts of zombies, werewolves, vampires, and other supernatural beings' all in golden lettering.

I then walked to the check out desk. As I was waiting for Miss Sai to come and check out the book. I noticed for the first time that I wasn't alone in the library.

At a table in a shadow covered area that Seishin, Tohru and Natsuno were whispering rather quickly to each other. But when they noticed me looking they stopped and looked at the books they had on the table.

_'That's strange they must be hiding something.'_ I thought to myself.

I was about to move closer when Miss Sai walked out of the back-room.

Miss Sabrina walked over to the desk.

"Megumi, are you ready for check out?" I nodded and Miss Sai checked out my book. "There you go." But when she handed back my book.

* * *

.

.

Kaori's pov

Me, Megumi and Sunako was in Megumi and Ritsuko's room checking out the book, Megumi had found in the library.

We knew something was up with those guys even if Ritsuko didn't believe us. And, anyway I did feel something sharp prick my bottom lip and then started to suck on it. I might be naïve but I am not dumb. But am I scared of him not really just a little.

As we were waiting for Megumi to open the book Ritsuko came in. Ritsuko had been with Amelia all day.

"What are you girls doing?" Ritsuko asked in a motherly fashion.

"Reading why is that a crime." Megumi answered sarcasticly.

Megumi was still a little mad at her for not believing us about what happened the day Amelia was attacked.

Ritsuko sighed and moved closer to us, to read over our shoulders.

We heard Ritsuko whisper not this again. As we opened the book.

The first section was on zombies, not vampires. I flipped through the book until a section entitled, 'Vampires: Blood drinkers of the night.'

_Vampires are supernatural being that have super speed, inhumanly strong muscles, are often seductively beautiful, and as they are more commonly know for, drinking human blood. _

_All vampires were once human. How a human is changed—or turned—is not certain. Some believe vampirism is sexually transmitted. While others say that there must be an blood exchange, and some say the victim just must be bitten. Fact: A human turned into a vampire is a 'Fledgling' to the one who turn him or her._

_Detecting vampires can often be difficult. Contrary to popular belief, vampire _can _be out in sunlight, just not bright sunlight; also, vampires can eat garlic. Most vampires stay close to groups humans. Mostly in large groups—large companies, schools, etc.—anywhere they can stay without being detected. Since vampires do not age—or do not age very fast—they cannot stay in one place for more the few years, depending on how low there profiles are and where they are._

_It is an old wives tale that vampire have zombies servants. No, vampire have admirers. Once bitten, a human without knowledge of the fact that they were bitten, are admirers to the vampire that bite them. They can be called to their vampire master at any time and for any reasons—the most common if for the vampire to feed. The admirer will most all ways make-up a believable excuse and leave to their master. The servants have no memory of what happens when their master calls to them. They also hold their master in high esteem with no real reason why. There also have been some vampires that are able to mark their mate through a technique called claiming. Claiming is when a vamp-_

That was it, someone must have scored through the rest of the part about claiming. But why.

"Hmm," Sunako frowned. "That's interesting."

"Still nothing that proves you saw a vampire drinking Allison's blood," Ritsuko pointed out.

I was about to snapped something at her when Megumi said, "Actually, that part about admirers sound like what Amelia said to me, and Allison says she doesn't remember anything."

"Megumi, that's not possible! Vampire's do not exit!" Ritsuko growled. "If they did then, according to that book, Amelia would be Tatsumi's adoring vampiric slave."

I blinked then realized something. "Ritsuko, you're right! Amelia _is_ a vampire's slave! It all fits now! Amelia adores Tatsumi, like about a third of the females in the school! And, she says she doesn't remember anything, even after it totally happen! And, if Tatsumi is her master, then, since he is always with them and most every girl in the school loves them, Tohru, Natsuno and Seishin are probably vampires too!"

"Kaori, you guys are being crazy!" Ritsuko put her hands on her hips—annoyed that she gave me the idea, probably.

"Ritsuko, I don't we are. I mean, they have a point. Then there is the picture on Megumi's phone." Sunako choose her words carefully and spoke slowly. "I think that you might be correct that we _might_ be wrong. But we might be _right_ too."

"Oh, boy," Ritsuko groaned. "Geez, I'll only believe you if you have proof."

"What kind of proof?" Megumi asked, a plan forming in her mind.

"I really don't care," Ritsuko said. "A video, a tape recording—"

"Than that's what you are going to get!" Megumi smiled secretly. "Ritsuko, did you bring your espionage kit you bought a few years back?"

"Why would she bring that?" Sunako narrowed her eyes. "She bought that for spying on her ex-boyfriend, and she doesn't have a boyfriend now does she? You don't have do you, Ritsuko" Sunako, Kaori and I turned to our green haired friend.

Ritsuko blushed a little, "Um…maybe."

* * *

.

.

Ritsuko's pov

The whole reason I bought—with a little help from my Grandma—the espionage kit, was that my ex-boyfriend—who we shall call Loser—had been spending a lot of time at this club, and my Grandma told me he was probably cheating. Since I knew he would lie if I asked him. I spied on him. See how trusting I am?

My Grandma is good, he was _so _cheating. So Loser and I had a little talk, and that is all I am saying about what happen the that day, and how Loser had to have a cast for a few weeks.

Megumi dug around in the kit. Honestly what was going on in her head was beyond me. "Ah ha!" She cried pulling out three round inch length mini recorders. "Found 'em!"

"Oh my…you're not thinking what I think you are thinking are you?" I groaned.

"If you are _not_ thinking that tomorrow we skip lunch and plant these around that bench Tatsumi, Natsuno, Seishin and Seishin are always talking at, then no you are _not_," Megumi smiled.

I sighed, this was not going to end well. Sure, she _might_ be right, but I would prefer _not_ to eavesdrop—even if they are—and they might not be—supernatural, blood drinking, beings of the night. But Megumi was not going to let this die.

"Ritsuko, you don't have to do it, you can cover for us at lunch," Kaori told me.

I sighed.

"No, no, I'll come, but, Megumi, you, better be right about this," I crossed my arms. "I really don't want to miss out on Monday's noodle day."

* * *

.

.

Kaori's pov

Megumi was already waiting for us outside of the building after the first lunch bell. She seemed a tad bit annoyed but did not say anything about it. She reached in to her pockets, pulling out the recorders.

"Put them somewhere unnoticeable." I slipped mine into my pocket.

The alcove where the bench was a small four foot-by-four foot square that come from the H.E room and the Drama room jetting out of the building with a two crumbling rectangular ledges that were probably suppose to be were the windows were to be.

Megumi found a small niche at the bottom of the wall and slipped the recorder in it. Ritsuko just stuck hers in a nook under the rectangular ledges. I searched for a second, then admitting defeat stuck it in a place where a brick had fallen out a ways up the wall. Sunako had found another bit where a brick had fallen out of the wall.

"Now, let's go," Megumi turned and darted off, with us following her—at a much slower pace.

.

* * *

.

.

**Okay that's chapter 8. so the reason I asked you guys to read down here was because I am trying to keep updating this story before all the other stories I have to complete. That is because I am kinda neglecting this story when I focus on the others. So there and if you guys have anything you want me to add to this story please pm me or tell me in a review. Please please please Review.**

**Natsori forevaX x**


	9. Getting the Recorders

**I don't own Shiki. I really am on a roll. **

**Chapter 9**

**Getting the recorders

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**Megumi's pov**

That had to be the longest week of my life! It was miserable…for me anyway. I could not wait to hear what was on the recordings. I had to wait until it was finally Saturday.

I forced Kaori, Sunako and Ritsuko to wait with me for the boys to leave their alcove. We were at a picnic table across from the alcove. Kaori, Sunako and Ritsuko were doing homework—probably to be more believable.

I was pouring over 'An Encyclopedia of the Supernatural world—facts of zombies, werewolves, vampires, and other supernatural beings'. I had put a book cover over it, so no one figured me out.

"Grrr…This is taking too long!" I groaned.

Ritsuko chuckled at me.

"If they are vampires, then they can probably hear you," Ritsuko laughed.

Before I could snapped at her, PE coach, Mr. Armstrong thundered in to the yard.

"All of you!" He Growled, pointing to all the boys in the yard. "To the gym now!" then he continued. "You can save yourselves from fifty laps," His eyes narrowed. "By telling us who did it—and I _know_ you know what I mean." No one said a word. Mr Armstrong pulled his whistle out, and blew it loudly. "All boys, to the locker rooms, NOW!" With a chorus of groan and sighs, and followed the gym teacher to the locker rooms.

The second the boys—and Mr Armstrong—were behind the gym doors, the girls in the yard burst into chatter.

"What was that for?" Kaori asked.

"Oh, you really haven't heard?" Sunako responded, we shook our heads. "There a peeping tom in the looker rooms. That's what the girl next to me in our gym class Megumi."

"I hope they find him soon," I shuddered. "Sicko. Now, come on. Let's prove Ritsuko wrong!" As I jumped up, I heard Ritsuko sigh. "Ritsuko if you don't _want_ to come, I'll get them." Ritsuko plopped back down, Sunako soon after her. Kaori just said she would be a look out.

I scurried to the alcove, quickly recalling were we had put the recorders. In a niche by the ground, under the rectangular bricks that jetted out of the wall, and in a holes were bricks used to live.

Standing on my tiptoes, my hand searched the nook, until I founded the recorder. I pulled it out, and blinked. It was crushed, like squeezing a mento or something between your pointer and thumb.

Slipping it my pocket, I bent down and found the recess where me and Sunako hide ours. _Please don't be squashed! Please don't be. . ._ I pulled it out. Only to it was… _Squashed. _I sighed, Ritsuko's was probably squashed too. I reached under the bricks that jetted out of the wall.

"Ew! Chewed chewing gum," I stuck my tongue out, and quickly found Ritsuko's. I was about to see if I could find anything else vampiric when someone cleared their throat behind me. I stiffen, and spun around. Simply to find myself looking at Tatsumi, Natsuno, Seishin and Tohru. "Oh, hi…I was um…looking for my phone that I dropped-" I was trying to think of something else to say but Kaori had came to save me.

"Megumi, have you now found some signal to call your Grandma," Kaori called out to me skipping up to my side. "Oh, Hey Natsuno." Kaori blushed.

"No, Kaori I will try again later come on let's go over to Ritsuko and Sunako." we darted past, leaving them a little bewildered.

"Troublesome girl," I heard Tatsumi grumble.

Panting, I looked over my shoulder as I leaned on the picnic table. Tatsumi was glaring at me. I flinched, and looked away.

"Well, where is your proof?" Ritsuko asked, flipping a page in 'An Encyclopedia of the Supernatural world—facts of zombies, werewolves, vampires, and other supernatural beings'.

I reached into my pocket with my free hand and dropped the broken ones on the table.

"Wow, what proof," Ritsuko scoffed. "Got anything else?" I looked at my closed fist. If this one is broken I will never prove them I am right—and thus not insane. Biting my lip, I opened my hand.

Resting in my palm, a large piece of mouldy green gum stuck to it, was one perfect, whole recorder.

* * *

.

.

**okay I know it is shorter than the other chapter's. But I might put another chapter up today to make up for it.**

**Natsori forevaX x**


	10. Recorder reveals they are?

**I don't own Shiki. Last chapter of the day.

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

.

.

Sunako's pov

I cannot believe Megumi's crazy scheme actually worked. Kaori, Ritsuko, Megumi and I sat, cross-legged on Megumi's bed, headphones over our ears.

"Ready?" Megumi asked, super excited. She must have found something—she had listened to it first—deleting all the parts where no one was there and thus no proof. She was smiling so wide—any wider and it might as well being falling off her face.

"Just play it," I sighed.

"Okay, here we go. Monday, 5:15, evening." Megumi pressed play, beaming.

It was quiet for a few moments, until there was the sound of footsteps. Then the voices started.

Tohru: (Cheerful) Hey, guys!

Seishin&Natsuno: (Calm) Tohru. Tatsumi.

Paul: (Grunts. No one spoke for a minute or two. Then Paul groaned and said.) This place _reeks_ of those annoying girls.

Natsuno: (in a mocking tone) Oh, I hadn't noticed.

Tohru: (Sniffing) Yup, they were here. I wonder why.

Tatsumi: Snooping, probably. Troublesome girl.

Seishin: (In a teasing tone) And which one is the troublesome girl again?

Tatsumi: (Snarling, like a wild animal) Shut up.

Tohru: (Laughing) Which one of them is your 'troublesome girl'? What's her name? Maize, no. Meg? No. What was it? Oh, yeah. _Megumi__._

There was a low growling noise, then a sound like breaking glass. I looked at Kaori and Ritsuko. Ritsuko had a concerned mask on her face. Kaori and Megumi winced as the sound of bones cracking could be heard. _What is going on!_ I wanted to asked, but I could not get my mouth to move. Finally, after what seemed like hours when it was only a minute, when a voice was heard.

Seishin: (Annoyed.) Why do I have to be the responsible one? Stop fighting. Both of you! (Low growling, but the breaking noises stopped.)

Tohru: Geez. It was just a joke. You didn't need to break my freaking arm!

Tatsumi: (Snorting) It'll heal before class.

Natsuno: If you two fight like that in _BROAD _daylight, then what's the point of hiding? (Really emphasizing 'Broad')

Tohru: He started it! If he hadn't called that Amelia girl—

Tatsumi: (Growling) It's not my fault that Troublesome girl and Natsuno's girl had to interfere.

Seishin: Shut up. It's no one's fault that Megumi and Kaori was there. But, those girls are poking around a bit much for my tastes. We saw Megumi in the library she found the stupid book.

Natsuno: We really should burn that encyclopedia.

Tohru: If Nao doesn't kill us first.

Seishin: Why would the Monarchs allowed Nao, a vampire, to write a book about our kind is beyond me.

Tatsumi: I'll fight her off if she—

Megumi stopped the recording. "Need any more proof? Cause, there is more." Megumi played a few more examples. All of them saying what we had been saying the whole time. That Tohru, Natsuno, Seishin and Tatsumi were blood-sucking vampires.

"Oh, my Gosh. Megumi, there are vampires in our school!" Ritsuko bit her lip.

"Worse, there are vampires in our maths class!" Kaori whimpered. "Oh man, guys, what are we going to do!" No one answered her question.

Ritsuko took a deep breath, "I'll tell you what we are going to do. We are going to stay strong and smart, and protect each other."

Yeah, that's real easy coming from the girl who hadn't believed us in the first place but, I kept thinking back to what Tatsumi said about Natsuno's girl. That had to be Kaori right. I wonder what he meant.

* * *

.

.

**Yes I know it is short. But it did give the information the girls needed. So you are gonna have to live with that this chapter is short.**

**Natsori forevaX x**


	11. Haven't done anything soo stupid

**I don't own Shiki.**

**Chapter 11**

**haven't done anything soo stupid in my life. Thanks to** Arethahiwatari for reviewing.  
**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**Ritsuko's pov**

I had done some stupid thing in my life. Like the time I broke my arm trying to jump from the roof, to a trampoline, to a pool—but it sure was fun. But this was most dangerous, stupid, reckless thing ever.

I could die, and since I never told the girls what I was doing they would never know what happen to me.

I had been trying to converse myself for two days that what I was going to do was a good idea. It was a minute to the bell. I was standing down the hallway form the Biology room.

Hurried footsteps echo down the halls. It can only be one person—vampire—everyone else is in class. With papers flying behind him, Tohru darted towards class.

As he passed me, my hand shot out and grabbed his collar.

He stopped, only after—I think—my arm was wrenched from my shoulder. I bit back a yelp. He turned and looked at me, eyebrow raised. "Um, hi Ritsuko."

"Tohru, I need to talk to you…alone." _This is crazy. This is crazy. This is crazy. _My inner voice was chanting. '_SHUT UP! I HAVE TO DO THIS'_ I roared at it. _This. Is. Crazy._ Then it finally shut up. If I was going to die, I was going to die knowing something more than I do now. I led Tohru outside, and to the alcove.

"Um, Ritsuko what are we doing here?" He asked.

I sighed and reached into my pocket. I turned to him and held my fist out. Confused he held his hand out.

"You missed one," I said simply, dropping the recorder into his hand.

He looked at it—no emotion on his face.

"Where was it?" He asked. Tone giving away nothing.

"Under there," I pointed to it's hiding place.

"Ah," He nodded. "So, what did you hear?"

"All of it," I could feel my heart trying to claw it's way out of my chest.

"Like?" He must hear my heart. I mean he's a vampire he has to.

"Burning the book, and getting in a fight with Kelsey," I watch him for body language that said 'Ritsuko was must die', but there was none.

"Ah, that all of it," He spoke slowly. "So, you know our secret." I looked away.

"T-That…y-your are…vampires, yes," I whispered the last words, almost to myself.

Hating myself for stuttering. Tohru was quiet as I waited for my unearthly end. But it did not come. I looked over at Tohru. He was looking at me thoughtfully.

"You really went to some lengths to find this out," He stated. "And, now, after it confirmed, you're scared."

"I am not scared," I stepped closer to him, fuming and pressed my face less than an inch from his. "I am not! I am not scared of you!"

"Ritsuko," His face got red—hopefully for the close proximity. "Your heart is beating like a rabbit on steroids."

"So! What if I'm excited! Or, if I'm embarrassed or something! But I am not scared!" I glowered.

"If your sure," Tohru stepped back. "Now, the question is, what to do with you." After all my big talk, my heart was racing like a rabbit on steroids. I _was_ scared now. I mean what was he going to do with me?

"I think we can cross off kill me," I said, hoping to get a laugh.

"Maybe," He chuckled. "Or maybe not."

He looked me up and down, rubbing his chin. After a few moments, he looked me in the face. _Should have listen to me. I told it was crazy. _My inner voice chimed.

'_Oh shut up. I said I would die knowing more than I do, and I do. So if I die, at least Kaori, Sunako and Megumi are probably safe.' _

_If you have listen to me, this wouldn't been happening. If you had listen to me, you could have learned about bovine organs, and with little to no chance of dying today. If you had listen to be, you wouldn't be staring death in the face. If you had listen to me you—_

"Shut up!" I snarled, aloud.

"I didn't saying anything," Tohru's brow furrowed.

"Sorry, I was arguing with my inner voice," I said before I could stop myself. _If you had listen to me, you couldn't have made him think you are _crazy_._

"Sounds reasonable," He said. "Now, really what am I going to do with you?"

"We can pretend this never happen," I suggested.

"Can't do that."

"We could…keep it between ourselves."

"Probably not."

"We could…head back to class and figure it out later."

"No."

"Um, I could….except this news, and promise not to tell any one a fear of death."

"Maybe, but then again, no."

"We could…...Hell, I have no clue what to do!"

"Finally we are on the same page."

"What?" I blinked. "You…You Don't know what to do?"

"This is the first time this has every happen—to me," He admitted, rubbing his head.

"Well, this is the first time it's happen to me too," I laughed. Since we had not found a way to solve our problem. We sat down on the ground, leaning against the drama room. "… Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what." He looked at me.

"How old are you anyway? Probably not fifteen," I raised an eyebrow.

"About…one hundred and sixty or so,"He said.

My mouth fell open, "Wait…You were born in like, 1840?" He nodded.

"Something like that,"He laughed. "Why so shocked? I the youngest." If my mouth went down any more it would fall off. I shut my trap and shook my head.

"And how old are the other two?"I asked.

"I can't tell you," He said simply. I did not asked why—probably some weird vampire-bro code secret thingy. We sat there in silence, until the bell rang. I looked up at the bell tower.

"Where did the time ago?" Tohru asked. I looked beside me, only to finds that we was not there. "Need a hand getting up?"I looked forward. Tohru was standing there smiling, hand extended out to me. I blinked thinking _How. . .oh never mind. _Slightly confused I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"Ouch!" I yelped.

"Huh? What?"He asked concerned.

"Oh, when I tried to stop you earlier I think you pulled my shoulder out of it's socket,"I confessed.

"Perfect. Now we have an excuse for missing class,"Tohru smiled and started for the nurses' office with me. Then added, "And for being together as well."

* * *

.

.

**Okay I have updated.**

**Natsori forevaX x**


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own shiki.

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Sunako's pov

Kaori, Megumi and Amelia should have been at our maths class by now while I was looking for Ritsuko because she hadn't shown up at our meet up point when I saw the unthinkable.

Ritsuko walking out of the nurses' office with Tohru. They were talking and then Seishin appeared. I raced over there.

"Ritsuko! Are you okay!" I gasped at the sight of her arms in a sling. "What happened? Is your arm broken?"

"Geez, I'm fine, I'm fine," Ritsuko rolled her eyes. "My shoulder was just pulled out of its socket, that's all."

"B-but, you with one of _them!_" I snapped. "You're lucky to be alive!"

"Tohru was being nice, he saw I was hurt and offered to take me to the nurse. It is not a big deal," She frowned. !You guys are judging them way too harshly. I mean, I talked to Tohru while the nurse was patching me up. He isn't as bad as he seems, you know?"

"But, their-" I start but is cut off by Tohru whispering to Seishin.

"Seishin, they know." Tohru whispered to Seishin.

"Well I guess you girls were going to be the ones to find out the truth. Since Natsuno's become quite attached to-" Seishin tried to say but I cut in.

"What did Tatsumi mean when he called Kaori Natsuno's girl."

"We can't tell you yet." Tohru replied guilty.

"Not until Natsuno has come clean to Kaori." Seishin chuckled.

I turn to Ritsuko to see that she looked as confused as I was. Well whatever it was we would find out shortly much more sooner than we would ever imagined.

* * *

.

.

.

**okay that's chapter 12 sorry it's short. please review.**


	13. They KNOW!

**I don't own shiki.

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**They Know!**

**.**

**.**

Third pov

Seishin, Tohru, Natsuno and Tatsumi were all at the alcove. Having a conversation which will put Megumi and the girls in danger.

"The girls know. We missed one of the recorders." Seishin said.

"Megumi was the one who came for the recorders yesterday. And I'm guessing Kaori was the look out." Tohru said.

Natsuno had looked up at Kaori's name. Tohru, Seishin and Natsuno's eyes locked they knew that Tatsumi was going to be trouble. But, they didn't know how much.

Tatsumi glared at the others and snarled "Your going to let them live. Just because you all have feelings for them. But I am going to deal with our little problem."

And with that he disappeared.

Tohru and Seishin were about to go after them but, Natsuno shook his head at them.

"Natsuno, we can't just let him attack the girls." Tohru said angrily.

"He won't do anything tonight he's away hunting." Natsuno said seriously.

"What are you going to do about your Kaori trouble. Because if the way Sunako acted when I turned up. When Ritsuko was talking to Tohru. Kaori's is going to freak." Seishin asked curiously.

"Kaori is my problem. But Tatsumi's our problem we must stop him from hurting them." Natsuno snapped.

Natsuno got up and disappeared.

"He is away to watch Kaori again." Tohru asked.

"Yes he is Tohru. I bet he is glad that he claimed Kaori." Seishin sighed.

* * *

.

.

.

**Okay that's chapter 13. please review. **


	14. Ritsuko and Sunako's Bargain

**I don't own Shiki.**

**Chapter 14**

**Ritsuko and Sunako's Bargain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Third pov**

While the boys were talking both Sunako and Ritsuko were sneaking out of their dorms. Leaving Kaori and Megumi sleeping.

They were going to find Tohru and Seishin and maybe Natsuno. Natsuno seemed alright and he did seem worried about Kaori.

It was a risk they were willing to pay. If the boys could maybe not kill them and they would keep their secret it wasn't like they were going to tell anyway.

They were heading towards the alcove were the boys loved to hang. When they saw a flash of purple.

The flash of purple didn't seem to notice them. So they knew the boys will be there but will Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi isn't here by the way." a cheery voice called.

Ritsuko and Sunako looked towards the voice and saw Tohru and Seishin.

"Err right." Ritsuko stuttered.

"What are you girls doing here." Seishin asked.

"We came to make a bargain," Sunako began. "If you don't hurt us we will. Keep silent about you guys being vampires."

"But we weren't going to tell anyone your secrets anyway." Ritsuko added.

"We weren't going to hurt you girls anyway." Tohru said.

"When Tohru said we he meant himself, me and Natsuno. We don't know what Tatsumi will do to you girls if your on your own. He probably won't try anything here though." Seishin said.

"But we will protect you girls anyway." Tohru said with a grin.

.

* * *

.

.

**That's chapter 14.**


	15. Their protecting us

**I don't own Shiki.**

**Chapter 15

* * *

**

They are going to protect us?

Ritsuko's pov

"And so…" the biology teacher talked and wrote something on the board.

It was pretty dull stuff, but it keeps Kaori, Sunako and Megumi out of my Freedom-from-my-insane-friends hour free from insane friends. I jotted down the notes about some illness like that anyway.

"Now, we have a test in two days time, so tomorrow if free study hour. You may have the rest of class to go over your notes." Loosely translated that means 'You may have the rest of class to talk to your friends with I type up the test you are taking in two days."

_Can do,_ I thought. Turning to stare out the window. This was one of the down sides to Freedom-from-my-insane-friends hour, when we have free time, I am bored out of my mind.

"Hiya, Ritsuko!" I almost jumped out of my chair at the sound of Tohru's voice.

"Don't sneak up on me!" I snapped.

"Next time I yell before I rush up to you," He grinned widely. After he sat down, I punched him in the arm. "That didn't hurt, you know."

"I hate you," I glared. He grinned even wider.

"Thanks, I enjoy your company too!" Ash laughed.

I was about to make a retort when I caught a fleeing glare from one of the girls. I looked around Tohru at her. She did not meet my glance. Tohru followed my gaze.

"I think they were glaring at me," I said.

"Wouldn't doubt it,"He waved to the girls, who stared blushing and giggling like crazy.

"Admirers?" I asked.

Ash grinned—with fangs— "Yup." I held my hand up to block out his mouth.

"Please, those things freak me out," He rolled his eyes, and stopped smiling.

"Well, you, Kaori and Sunako being the only two students in the school who _really_ knows our secret. And, since it would be a bad idea to let you wander around unprotected with Tatsumi in one of his moods, so you better get use it," He chuckled.

"Wait, you protect me? You do remember it was Natsuno who made Kaori faint right?" I asked.

"Do you think you could take on a vampire?" Tohru raised an eyebrow. I crossed my arms. "No, you can't. And, since Tatsumi is really unhappy with anyone knowing, Seishin said we should keep an eye on you, Kaori and Ritsuko."

"Is Tatsumi really that…" I struggled for the right word. "Evil?"

"Not evil, just temperamental," Tohru said. "He wants the secret to stay a secret." Before he could say anything else, the bell rang. He smile—it was fanged—and was out of the room.

"One of these days…" I grumbled heading out of the room.

The lunch room was quiet today. "Wow, did someone die or something?" May asked as we sat down.

"Worse, like half the teachers got sick and are bedridden," Amelia said. "But, here is the weird thing, it all happen in like an hour."

"Wow, and what's wrong with them?" Kaori leaned forward.

"It's horrible, simply horrible! It was…" Toshio paused then said, "Food poisoning!" Then the boy burst in to laughter.

"Oh, that sounds bad," Sunako stuck her tongue out. "I hate food poisoning."

"But, on the plus side, Miss Sai is going to sub!" Allison's eyes shone. "Free class!"

"I think I've had enough free time today…" I muttered. Remembering my conversion with Tohru, I looked at Kaori. Did she know they were protecting us?

The bell rang and we got up and headed for class.

"Oh, man! I forgot my book!" Megumi cried. "Oh, tell the sub I will be late." She turned and darted off.

This was perfect, really it was. I could ask Kaori. Kaori headed towards the class, but I grabbed her and pulled her into the bathroom.

"Huh? what's with you?" Kaori asked as I checked to see that we were alone.

"I wanted to ask you if you talked to Natsuno lately." Her face went red and she shook her head.

"What…I would never talk to that_" I rolled my eyes and put my hand over her mouth.

"Kaori, I know you're not with Megumi on the whole vampires are going to kill us in our sleep thing," I watched as she struggled to see if I was lying. "I've been speaking with Tohru. He told me that Natsuno bit you by accident." She blinked and sighed. I took my hand away.

"Okay, okay, I _have_ talked to him, but only in drama, and only for a moment or two," May admitted.

"So he didn't tell you he was protecting you?"

"Protecting me?" She said. "Care to explain?" I recalled my exchange with Tohru. "That's so sweet. Hey, maybe we can beat Megumi to class the talk to them…oh, wait, what's…Tatsumi's in our class…Well, I'll talk to him tomorrow or something. Come on lets go to class."

* * *

.

.

Kaori's pov

I had not idea that Natsuno was protecting me. It's sweet, in a weird way…I think. I felt kind of bad that I had to hide what I knew from Ritsuko, Sunako and Megumi. Well, now I guess I only have to hide it from Megumi. That's good, right?

Ritsuko and I walked in to class just before the bell rang. Ritsuko went up to tell the teacher about Megumi's lateness and I glanced to see Tohru, Seishin and Natsuno, but no Tatsumi.

"Hey over here!" Amelia and Sunako waved us over.

I walked over and whispered. "I have to talk to Natsuno, kay?" Amelia giggled and Sunako nodded and mouthed.

'So you know'

'Yes' I mouthed back.

"If Tatsumi comes over tell him I said 'hi'," Amelia giggled and whispered something to Ritsuko and she sent me a look that said You-better-hope-Megumi-or-Tatsumi-doesn't-come-in-while-you-are-talking.

I rolled my eyes and walked over. Even though I was coming from behind Natsuno still said, "Hello, Kaori."

"Hi guys," I sat down next to them, I could already feel the glares. "Ritsuko told me something."

"Oh, did she?" Natsuno raised an eyebrow.

"She said you are protecting me," I smiled as the calm bored look on his face slipped off.

"You told them?" Natsuno looked at Tohru. Ash rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe," He smiled.

Shaking his head, Natsuno said, "Yes, to make sure Tatsumi doesn't kill you."

"Well," I wicked idea crossed my mind. "I think that's _so_ sweet!" I threw my arms around his neck. "That you care about my life!" He blushed fiercely.

"If _you_ care about your life, I suggest you get off of me before I lose control and bite you again," His voice sounded strained. Smirking, I let go.

"Okay, I just wanted to thank you before Tatsumi came back and got mad," I grinned.

"Since you hugged me, I now reek of your scent, so one whiff and he will know you hugged me," Natsuno pointed out. Smart-Alec.

"Hugged you? What are you talking about? I tripped and you caught me, remember?" I smiled and went back over to Sunako,Amelia and Ritsuko.

"Oh, you hugged him! I am so jealous!" _Amelia, you don't know what you are talking about_, I thought as her words. "What I wouldn't give to hug him—and what I _would_ hug Tatsumi!" Amelia went off in to her own little world then.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Ritsuko said as we walked out of class after I explained to her what happen. "Oh, that reminds me, were is Megumi?"

I stopped, the worse going thought my head, and looked around. "I don't know. You think we should go look for her?"

"Yeah," Ritsuko was clearly sharing my thoughts. "I mean, we can be late for history."

So, we bout-faced and went against the current towards the doors. Ritsuko, Sunako and I finally were in reach of the door just as the bell rang. I kind of hoped Megumi would walk through the door and we could get to class before the bell. As Ritsuko reached for the door, some one tapped us on our shoulders.

Me and Sunako jumped, yelped and spun around. Ritsuko twirled around and punched whomever it was that tapped her. Tohru ducked just in time. Natsuno and Seishin stood there, smirking. "Were are you three going?"

"That's not any of your business," I muttered, arms crossed.

"Well, since we are protecting you, it is," Natsuno smirked.

"FYI, we were going to find Dawn," Sunako said. "She went to get her book before class and we have not seen we since." The boys exchanged looks.

"We'll help you," Tohru smiled. Before I knew what was going on, Natsuno grabbed my wrist and was dragging me out the door.

"Who said we need your help!" I cried, tore my hand from his grip—which was hard since his grasp on my hand was pretty firm—and pushed the hair that the wind blew in my face away. "We can find Megumi with out you!" the others joined us then.

Seishin paused, and took a breath. "If Megumi is upwind, then we probably can't help."

_Megumi,_ I projected my thoughts to her. _Please be upwind from here. Please. _

"But, if she downwind, we can find her in a snap," Tohru snapped his fingers.

_I repeat: upwind! Upwind, Megumi, upwind! _"I don't need your nose to help me find Megumi!" The smirk on Natsuno's face said it all. He did not think we could.

"And, why do you have they we don't have, times three?" Natsuno crossed his arms and leaned close.

"Um…" I struggled to find something. Hearing, seeing, smelling, running…crap there is nothing.

"My point. I could find you, Dawn, and Misty with my eyes shut," Natsuno's smirk grew.

"Well…I my sense of smell is good to!" I took a smelled then air. It smelt like…air.

"Did you find her yet?" Drew asked.

"Oh, shut up!" I really wanted to punch him, but I doubted it would hurt him. I had not realized how close we had gotten until Ritsuko pushed us apart.

"Will you both shut up?" Ritsuko snapped. Both of us were about to make a retort we the wind shifted—yet again blowing my hair in my face. Natsuno, Seishin and Tohru both stiffen. "That can't be good…What's wrong?"

"I smell Megumi," Tohru said, more to Natsuno and Seishin then to us. "And Tatsumi…"

"And blood," Natsuno added. I grasped. Even someone as bad at maths as I was could tell you Grumpy Vampire plus girl who knew to much plus blood equals really, really, really, _really_ bad news. Before Ritsuko, Sunako or I could say a word, Natsuno picked me up bridal style and darted downwind.

* * *

.

.

**That's chapter 15. whats happened to Megumi.**

**Review**

**Natsuno forevaX x**


	16. Megumi is in danger

**I don't own Shiki.

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

Megumi's in danger

.

.

**Megumi's P.O.V**

**.**

"Oh, man! I forgot my book!" I groaned. I was sure I brought it with me this time…I turned to Kaori, Sunako and Ritsuko. "Oh, tell the sub I will be late." I turned and pushed my way to the door. It occurred to me halfway to the dorms that we would not need our books today because of the sub…

"Well, I'm half way there…might as well get it so I'll have it in my bag tomorrow." I shrugged and opened the door to the dorm.

As I rushed up the stairs, I got the feeling I was being watched. I turned around and looked at the foyer. It was empty. "Going crazy, Megumi." I shook my head and hurried up the stairs. Why did we have to get a room at the end of the hallway? Every turn I was sure I saw eyes watching me from the shadows. When I finally got to the door, I let out a dry laughed. "Silly shadows; you couldn't get me."

I rummage around for the book, only to find it on the desk. With a sigh, I put it in my bag. Then I turned and left the room. The shadows were still plotting against me as I walked down the hall and stairs and out and door. The second I walked out the door, I was hit in the face by a slap of wind.

"The wind can really pick up in…" I glanced at my watch. "Wow…twenty minutes." Half of class was gone now. I shrugged, well; we were not doing anything anyway.

I knew that if I went through the door near the drama and the Biology room I would get to class faster. I altered my course and was en route for the other door.

It knocked me off my feet, and it sent my flying. My book bag soared from my hands as I skidded to a stop, grass stains formed on my skirt from the slide. I had stopped just a foot or so from the wall…of the guys' alcove.

Abruptly, someone hoisted me up by putting their arm around my neck and jerking me to my feet. "Don't try to scream." A voice I knew all to well whispered in my ear.

"T-Tatsumi…" I tried to draw a breath to scream, but Tatsumi put his hand over my mouth—or, more precisely, he _slapped_ his hand over my mouth. I whimpered in pain. I was going to die, I just knew it.

"I said don't scream," Tatsumi growled. "I suggest you listen to me. Because, I can do a lot worse than _just _kill you." Then he pressed his body up against mine. I gulped. I was doomed.

"Please, let me go…" I was able to say under his hand. "Please." I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"You are really weak." He observed, taking his hand away. "I hate weakness. It is an illness that infests the earth. And, what do humans do with an illness?" I took me a second to understand he had asked me.

"Treat it?" It was the first thing that came to my mind.

"Kill it. They kill it." Tatsumi breathed.

"So, you are going to kill me?" I bit my lip. With my luck, I would draw blood and he would crack and kill me—hopefully it was quick.

"No, not yet. Weakness is an illness, but it is good to have illness. Do you know why?" He did not wait for me to answer. "It gives the strong something to overcome. And an illness kills the weak." Weakness kills weakness…is that deep or just crazy?

"So what are you going to do with me?" My stomach was knotting itself.

"I'm going to stick you in lalaland with Amelia," He murmured.

"No…" I really did not want to be an admirer. I did _not_ want my every waking—and probably _un_waking—thought to be about…_Tatsumi_. I shuddered at the thought. Tatsumi chuckled darkly at my reaction.

"You are very troublesome," and with that, I felt two, very sharp, twin pains in my neck.

.

.

* * *

Third person P.O.V

.

For a vampire to make a human an admirer, it was not that hard. If it was just biting the human without them know, there would be a lot more admirers out there. There was a bit more to it.

To turn a human in to a vampire, the vampire had to drink the humans blood, and the human had to drink the vampire's, an even exchange. But, admires are a different matter. Admirers are more like temporary pawns to be called on at the master whim. If an admirer is not fed on for a long period of time, the effects wear off. And they become human again.

The vampire must bit the human first, knowingly or not does not matter in the least, and then must see through the humans eye their three strongest memories. If the vampire is interpreted before he has seen every one all the way through, then the human will not become an admirer. Other than the last part, those fit Tatsumi's plans perfectly.

He saw his chance to spring his plans when he watched her leave the school, alone, and he greedily took it. He followed her to the girls dorm. If not for the extra heartbeats he heard in the building he would have attacked her then and there. But, there was too much risk. If he did.

Tatsumi could not have hope for a better opportunity. Megumi was cutting across a field to get to the other door. Using his vampiric speed, he darted over and—using an seventh of his full strength—he shoved her towards the isolated alcove.

The confused and bewildered look on her face was simply priceless for Tatsumi to witness. She was to confused to see it coming when he went behind her and hoisted her up to her feet. Of course, he did warn her not to scream, but she did not listen and screamed. He would have preferred not to threaten or sexually assault the girl if he could help it. Of course he would not go so low as to do something like that, but still it shut her up more or less.

After threatening her with her own death, he revealed his plan. Turning her into an admirer would keep her out of his hair. That was the reason he kept telling himself, but deep down inside, he more or less wonder if she tasted as good as she smelled. But he pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

Megumi released a gasp when Tatsumi pieced her skin with his fangs. He positioned his hand ready if she tried to take a breath in to scream. Or, more precisely, he _had_ his hand positioned. It did not take long for Tatsumi to find himself lost in the taste of Megumi's blood—and not long after than her memories.

_A girl, no more than six or seven, with pink hair tied back in twin ponytails was sitting on the floor in a place that looked like a tavern. There were two people at the bar. One was a man with brown hair, and the other a woman with black hair. (?)_

_The girl made a face as she struggled to figure out a puzzle. She growled in frustration. "Silly puzzle!" The girl pouted._

"_Megumi, do you need any help?" The woman leaned down._

"_No! I can do it!" Megumi cried, and slammed a piece down—and amazing made it fit. "See!" She smirked. _

"_Don't doubt the girl," a man laughed. "She has spunk, and that's all she needs!" The girl smiled with pride at the man's words. _

_The woman opened her mouth to snap something, when a gun shot rang out. A tall, very bulky man stood in the doorway, a smoking gun in hand. The bulky man pointed the gun at the woman. "Cough over the cash, and I wouldn't shot you." The girl let out a yelp, and burrowed her head in her mother's apron._

"_Who…who are you," the man—that Tatsumi had guessed must be Megumi's father—snarled. He stepped in front of Megumi and her mother, arms out._

"_That's none of your business," the man growl raising the gun. "Cash, now." Megumi's father nodded to a register resting on the bar._

_Slowly, gun still pointed at them, the man walked over to the register, grab the money but when he turned to walk away Megumi mutter something to herself. _

"_What did you say?" The man snarled._

"…_I said, 'you're a meanie…" Megumi said a little louder that time._

"_Kid, I can be really mean, if I want to," A cruelly __smile come on his face. "Like if I did this." _Bang. _Megumi's father grabbed his chest and fell to the floor. Gasping, Megumi's mother pulled her close as the bulky man laughed. _

_Using the worse 'bad' words a six and a half knew, Megumi yelled, "You meanie, stupid butthead!" She tore herself from her mother and darted forward. Throwing her foot back, she kicked the bulky man as hard as she could in the shin. _

"_You little bitch!" the man yowled and turned the gun towards her. Only, another gun was a tad faster. The man struggled for breath, before falling to the earth. Before the man hit the ground, he swung his fast at Megumi. It hit. _

Tatsumi was blown away by this revelation. This troublesome girl had been brave, at one point. He did not have much time to think before another memory tore through his thoughts.

_It had been four years since the time of her father's death. Megumi sat in the back of a car, staring out the window. Her mother was silence, and Megumi had a pretty good idea what was going on. She knew her mother blamed her for her father's death—honestly, so did Megumi. If she had not muttered, that man—who they later found out was a loony bin escapee—would have left them alone. _

_Megumi glanced at her mother from the corner of her eye. Since that night, Megumi knew her mother was slowly coming to detest her. The streets of Cerulean City bustled with the going-ons of life. People, kids, elderly men and women, Megumi saw none of them. After a while the car pulled up to a small red house. _

"_Well, here it is, Megumi, your aunt's house," Her mother had a fake grin plastered on her face. _

"_Um, okay," Megumi grabbed her bag and pulled it over her shoulder. She pushed open a door, stepped out, and once she was three steps away, her mother drove off. Megumi sighed, she would have to face this alone, it seemed. Slowly, she walked up to the door, and knocked. "Um…Hello?" Megumi called. "Is anyone th—" _

CRASH! _The door opened wide and a mountain of boxes fell on Megumi._

"_Oh my Gosh!" A voice cried. "I'm so-o-o-o sorry!" _

"_Get this off of me!" Megumi cried. _

"_Oh…Sunako, Ritsuko, come here and help me!" the voice cried. Megumi heard the sound of feet and the picking up and putting down of f boxes. Then, finally a beam of light burst through the boxes. "Are you okay?" The boxes on Megumi's back were lifted and she stood up. _

"_I think so," Megumi shook her head. In front of her, were three girls about her age. One had green hair, another had purple and the other had brown, they all had bandannas on._

"_You must be Megumi, am I right?" The green haired one said. Megumi nodded. "You're a day early you know. Oh, and I'm Ritsuko." Ritsuko held out her hand. Hesitantly, Megumi took her hand. "And this is Kaori and Sunako!" Kaori grinned._

"_Hiya! Your aunt isn't here,. By the way. She hired us to help her clean up," Kaori said._

"_And, by hire, she means that we get free Twinkies," Megumi laughed at Sunako's remark. _

"_Gotta love the Twinkies," Megumi giggled. A pang of guilt hit her in the gut. She was laughing with the girl _because _her dad was dead. It just did not seem right. _

"…_Hey, Megumi, what are you hiding," Sunako asked. Megumi jumped at the question._

"_Me, hiding something." She laughed nervously. "I am not."_

"_You have the same look that my little brother has when he did something wrong and is hiding it," Kaori crossed her arms. _

Geez, what is these girls, psychic? _Megumi thought. _I just met these girls! I can't tell them!

"_If you get it off your chest, you will feel better," Ritsuko smiled. _

I wonder what are the chances I would have if I runaway and become a movie star…?

"_Come on. Tell us! We can keep a secret!" Sunako leaned forward and clasped her hands together._

"_I don't have a secret!" Megumi cried. She turned to run, but the two insane girls grabbed her and pulled her inside of the house. "Letmego!" Megumi struggled to escape. _

"_Judging by your reaction, I say you did something bad, and so, you feel really bad, that's why you stopped laughing with us. So, I have one thing to tell you: Get over it!" The insane girls let Megumi go. Biting back tears, Megumi heard Kaori's words in her head. _Get over it. _Could she just, get over something so bad that it caused her mother to leave her with some strange aunt she never knew. . .No, she couldn't get over it. _

"_I can't," She grumbled. _

"_You can, and…" Sunako suddenly held out a Twinkie. "And for a Twinkie, you will." _Is the girl for real?

She's asking me to spill my guts, for a _Twinkie! _She's…but the Twinkies does look good, and I haven't eaten in forever…

"_I am so weak willed." Megumi sighed, and took the __Twinkie._

The wind shifted, but had Tatsumi been within his reason at the time, he would have left Megumi, or taken her away from the scene. Had he been thinking rationally, then he would have known Tohru, Seishin or Natsuno—who had 'secretly' taken a oath to 'protect' the girls—would smell Megumi's blood, and would be there in an instantly to help. Had he been thinking sensibly at the time. But, he had not been. He was lost in the intoxicating taste and aroma of Megumi's blood. But, inebriated on blood or not, he was still able to caught the scent of Tohru, Seishin, Natsuno, and the three other human girls a second before they appeared.

Natsuno set the girl on to the ground—her face told Tatsumi he did it much faster then she had excepted—and, slower than Tatsumi thought Natsuno would, punched Tatsumi in the gut, tearing his fangs from Megumi's neck.

* * *

.

.

.

**That's chapter 16. please review.**

**Natsori forevaX x  
**


	17. Tatsumi claims Megumi

**I don't own Shiki. My last chapter before I take a brake from this story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

Tatsumi claims Megumi

.

**Sunako's POV**

**.**

I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest—and kick the Hell out of Tatsumi! Megumi crumpled to the ground when Tatsumi was throw back. I half excepted for him to break in to the hallway. But, he stopped just short. Natsuno stood in front of him. Seishin and Tohru were soon by his side. Kaori, who Natsuno had dropped stood up and gripped my arm. Ritsuko was coming closer to us. I could tell we were all sharing the same thoughts. One: Tatsumi was going to die if Megumi never opens her eyes again. Two: She better be okay. Three: We should have just told her about our encounters with vampires. Four: Tatsumi is going to die anyway for getting anywhere near Megumi.

"Tatsumi, what the Hell," Natsuno growled, "did you do?"

Suddenly, Tatsumi disappeared, and then reappeared on a tree branch in the woods. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The looked it for a moment. In that moment, Seishin turned to Tohru.

"Get Megumi to the girls' room, now," Tohru blinked in suspicion at the request but complied. He plucked Megumi up, and was gone.

"When she wakes up," Tatsumi said, calmly. "Tell Troublesome I now hold a little more respect for her." He smirked. "I'm sure she would love to hear it." I gasped.

"You didn't," I whimpered.

"You're right, I was…interrupted," He glanced at Natsuno. That was when I noticed his eyes. They were a bloody, crimson red. I shuddered, as did Kaori. "So, no, she'll be the same Troublesome girl she always." He chuckled darkly. "Only now, she is to me, as Kaori is to you." That made little sense. I blinked, and Tatsumi was gone.

Natsuno ground his teeth and said a few choice words. Kaori, Ritsuko and I exchanged confused glances.

"Natsuno, what did he…mean?" Kaori asked. Natsuno sighed, and ran his hand through his hair.

"He…" Natsuno trailed off, shaking his head. "Claimed her."

"And that means…?" I inquired.

Natsuno sighed. "It means there is no way Tohru, Seishin or me can protect her."

"Can you clarify that?" Kaori frowned. Natsuno took a second to gather his thoughts before explaining.

"Claiming, it's different than turning a human in to an admirer. An admirer is just a human…for lack of a beater word pawn. An easily deposited over, readily available pawn. Whereas a human that is claimed the vampire has a plan set out for them. Usually either, the human is going to be turned, or the human is on the vampire's hit list." Natsuno paused and checked our reactions. Kaori's was unreadable. I honestly thought I was going to be sick. Tatsumi had a _plan_ for Megumi. That can not be good.

"What…what is Tatsumi planning to do?" I forced the question from my throat. "Kill her, or turn her?"

Natsuno and Seishin looked at us with an expression that said, '_Do you really _want _to know?_, then Seishin said, "Hard to say. Maybe, Tatsumi had a change of heart and wants to protect her…or he's planning on killing her."

Ritsuko gasped, "But…Can't you guys, you know, keep him away or something?"

Seishin's face fell. "That's just the thing. A claimed human _can't_ be fed on or turned by another vampire. And, on top of that, if a vampire wants to feed on the human, no other vampire can stop him."

Taking a deep breath Kaori sighed and muttered a choice word under her breath. "But…didn't Tatsumi say something like Megumi is to Tatsumi what I am to you?" Natsuno bit his lip and looked away. Then, I swear I saw the light bulb go off over Kaori's head. "Wait! Did you…claim me?"

"It was an accident," He slipped a secret smile on his lips before adding, "I think you should be heading to keep an eye on Megumi. Since, if she wakes up with just Tohru and Seishin there, she'll probably freak out," Kaori nodded fiercely, and darted off with Ritsuko and Seishin. Just before following her, I touched Natsuno's elbow.

"Good move with the red herring, there." I said. "But, just to make sure, how long will Megumi be out for?"

"Honestly…I have no clue," Natsuno shrugged, and led me towards the dorms. "Claiming is a practice rarely done."

"Oh, really? Why?" I could not help but ask.

"Don't tell Kaori, but there is a side effect declaiming a human for the vampire," Natsuno shook his head. "The vampire—in this case me—_share_ emotions with the human—Kaori." I raised an eyebrow. "And, by that I mean, _I _feel _any_ strong emotions that Kaori has. It can be a real burden, believe me."

I chuckled lightly as we enter the dorms. "So, when Kaori has major PMS you have it to?"

He cringed. "Not like that. I can _sense _it. Understand? And, yes, I have sensed that…" He looked away. I think I saw a blush. "But, for my personal well being, do not tell Kaori."

"As long as Megumi is okay, this will be a secret, 'Kay?" I told him. Natsuno sighed with relief, and nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

.

**That's chapter review. I am going to give this story a break for a while. So I can update my other stories. Also****, for those of you that don't know, A 'red herring' is a term used when someone says something to get off the topic at hand—just wanted to clear that up.**


	18. I wouldn't Run I'd Jog

**I don't own Shiki Just Amelia. Thanks to Bluwim and Arethahiwatari for reviewing. So this story is meant to be 33 chapters long.**

**

* * *

Chapter 18  
**

I wouldn't Run I'd Jog

**Kaori's POV**

I will not lie, I was fuming. If Tatsumi claimed Megumi, what gives Natsuno the idea _I_ want him to claim me?

"I think you should be heading to keep an eye on Megumi. Since, if she wakes up with just Tohru and Seishin there, she'll probably freak out," Natsuno pointed out.

I nodded. He was totally right. I could see Megumi with a Louisville slugger in hand beating Tohru and Seishin over the head. I turned and darted Ritsuko right behind me.

In the room, Megumi's face was super pale. I gulped.

"Oh, you better be okay…" I muttered just as Sunako and Natsuno entered.

"She'll be fine," Ritsuko patted my shoulder.

"Because, if she's not Tatsumi is going to die." I did not point out that I doubt we could kill Tatsumi.

"Yeah," Ash leaned over Megumi. "Her heart is still beating, that's a good thing!"

_No duh. _I thought. Ash leaned a tad bit closer, and Megumi's fist shot out, slugging him in the face. He blinked, and fell, faint. Megumi shot up, and looked around confused.

"Wha…What's going on," Then she caught sight of Natsuno and Seishin. "And what is _he doing here?_" She spat the last words, he eyes narrowed.

"Megumi, they saved your life!" I said slowly. "If not for him, you would be an admirer…or dead."

Tohru pulled himself up. "Man, you've got one right hook." He rubbed his nose. Megumi winced away from him.

Ritsuko sighed, and walked over. "Megumi, please, believe us. These three," She gestured to Natsuno, Seishin and Tohru. "are not going to hurt you. Tatsumi on the other hand will." At Tatsumi's name, Megumi let out a small yelp and buried her head in Ritsuko's shoulder. She glanced at the two vampire's for help—both gave none. "Um, there, there. It's okay. Tatsumi's gone. You are safe."

"…Promise?" Megumi whimpered.

"Promise…I think you three," She pointed to Natsuno Seishin and Tohru. "Should go." Then she pointed to the window.

Rolling his eyes, Natsuno disappeared, Seishin and Tohru soon after him. Then, the window shut.

"How did they…" I trailed off, shaking my head. "Oh never mind."

"They are vampires you know," Megumi muttered, pulling her knees to her chin, and slowly rubbed her neck. "Are the bite marks noticeable?" I leaned closer, and looked at her neck.

"There is nothing there, Megumi," I said.

"Really?" Megumi jumped out of bed, and looked in the mirror. "Wow, looks like I can't fake a vampire bat bite to get out of PE class…" Ritsuko, Sunako and I fell amine style.

"Megumi's fine," Misty said.

"So, I was wondering, when you guys were going to tell me you were talking with vampires," Megumi asked. We stiffen. "don't think I can't put two and two together. You each have a class were you are alone with one of them. So, you must have been talking to them."

"Um…we weren't sure how you would take it…" I poked my pointer fingers together. "So…we did not tell you…"

"I see how much you guys trust me!" Megumi pouted.

"You socked a vampire in the nose, Megumi," Sunako pointed out.

"Oh, you're not helping my case," Megumi sighed, and sat down. "I guess, I do own them something for saving me from Tatsumi." She smiled. "Kaoribe vampire's aren't all bad." I smiled myself. Megumi no longer despised Seishin, Tohru and Natsuno. That must be the up side to my day.

* * *

.

.

During my free hour the next day, I went to the library. Sai was thumbing though a book. She looked up and saw me. "Oh, hey Kaori, if you are looking for Natsuno, he's over there." She pointed towards the dark part of the library.

I rolled my eyes, of course… "You knew I was coming, didn't you?" I asked, slipping into the seat next to Natsuno.

"Hmm?" He glanced up from his book. "Kaori, when did you get here?"

"You heard me walk in," I muttered, and he smirked. "If you died and were reborn as a teddy bear, I wouldn't feel sorry for you…"

"You say that now," Natsuno mocked. "But, I'd bet you'd cry over me." I felt my face get red.

"I…I…shut up!" I blushed. "I would not cry!"

"Sure, sure," Natsuno waved his hand. "I trust whatever you say." He leaned back in his chair. "Oh, don't glare at me. Yes, I knew you would come, and yes, I heard you come in. So, what do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you something," I crossed my arms. "Megumi said something last night, and it caught my attention." His composer dropped for a second. "She said that this one time, Tatsumi's eyes changed colour." He rolled his eyes.

"Is that all?" He muttered. "That's…normal."

"Your eyes don't change color," I pointed out. He shut his eyes and took a breath.

"Are you so sure of that?" When he opened his eyes, an unsettling knot formed in my stomach. They were deep bloody crimson. "this is what happens," He shut his eyes once again. "When a vampire lets him lose himself." His eyes were again emerald green.

"L-loses himself," I repeated.

Natsuno looked at the ceiling. "In his predator instincts. Vampire are predators. And humans are prey. Plain and simple." He glanced at me before going on. "Normally, vampires can control that side of ourselves. Normally. But, sometimes prey noises make us lose control."

"Dare I ask, 'prey noises'?" I really hoped I would not regret saying that.

"A noise of prey, Kaori," Natsuno sighed and leaned forward. "Anything that might be cause by fear. Such as blood rushing through veins, scent of blood, thrill of the chase, screams of terror. The list goes on."

"So, Tatsumi went all glary red eyes because he smelled blood?"

"Probably," Natsuno looked like he was hiding something.

"Anything else?" I pressed.

"Yeah, words of wisdom, if you see a vampire with eyes like that," Natsuno held my gaze. "Don't run."

"Why?" I knew the answer right after I asked.

Natsuno shook his head. "You have got to be kidding me…did you not hear what I just said?" I nodded and rolled my eyes. "Listen, running will only encourage the predatory instinct. And, something, if one encourages it, the vampire doesn't regain his sense of morals."

"Okay, is it okay to ask 'what do you mean'?" I said in a playful tone—but his face stayed serious.

"I mean, truly falling in to that instinct is not a good thing. Vampires who do lose all reason. They don't care if our kinds existence is suppose to stay a secret. They _want _to kill humans, they don't care. If you run, you pretty much just sealed your own coffin." Natsuno paused. "Understand?"

"I think so. Tatsumi has major issues with control," That's what I got out of it. He chuckled.

"Now, I never said Tatsumi was like that," Natsuno shook his head, then added in a playful tone. "Of course, I never said it wasn't."

"So, we were talking about Tatsumi!" I laughed. Natsuno smiled, and nodded lightly.

"I guess we were," Then the bell rang. He was up in a blink of an eye, and leaned close to my ear. "Just remember. Don't run away." Then he was gone.

"I wouldn't," I said, sure he could heard. "I wouldn't run…I'll jog."

* * *

.

**Here's chapter 18. please review and tell me what you think.**

**Natsori forevaX xx **


	19. School Trip

**I don't own Shiki just Amelia.

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

**School Trip  
**

**Megumi's POV**

It was October, a month since Tatsumi bit me. We were in cooking class when Mr. Hannon said. "I have good news." And that could mean one of two things: A. We are doing some sort of cooking protect, or B. We aren't doing some sort pf cooking protect. "Since it is going to get cold out, the Headmistress has planed a field trip to the beach!" Or…it could mean C. a field trip to the beach.

"YEAH!" Amelia cried. "Beach trip! Beach Trip!"

"Wow, calm down!" Kaori and Sunako laughed. Amelia gave them a 'Dudettes-it-is-a-BEACH-trip!' look.

"Whoo! Beach Trip!" I smiled, and glanced over at Natsuno Seishin and Tohru. Could vampire's go on a beach trip, I wondered. They must have felt my eyes, because Tohru turned towards me and waved. I blushed and looked away. I have truly known their secret for four weeks now, and I still can't look them in the eye. Every time I try, I see those red pits Tatsumi calls eyes. I shuddered. Crazy, evil, blood lusting Tatsumi…if I never see him again, it will be to soon.

"Megumi!" Kaori gripped my arm. "We are going on a beach trip! How awesome is that?"

"And you were telling Amelia to calm down," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, times change!" Sunako said. "Now, I'm thinking that when we get back to the dorm, we should find our bathing suits!"

"Cool, fine, whatever," I said in a tone that made Kaori and Sunako talk to Ritsuko. I loved the girls, but they can be an airheads at times. Well, the beach trip should be fun, anyway.

* * *

.

The day of the beach trip was one word a nightmare. Bathing suits—Ritsuko has like, one hundred of those things!—were flying around, I got hit in the head ten times with soaring flip flops.

"You guys are going to get me killed!" I cried.

"I thought that was Tatsumi's job?" Kaori chuckled. Ritsuko chucked a flip flop at her.

"Shut up, Kaori," Ritsuko muttered. "Now…where is it!"

"Where is what?" I asked, glancing at her bag. "I think you have everything."

"Not my sunglasses…" Ritsuko started tearing the room apart. "Grr…where are they?"

"Try on your head," Sunako laughed, pointing to the sunglasses. Ritsuko flushed and shoved them in her bag. "Let's go!"

As we darted for the bus barn, Kaori's phone went off. "Hello?" She huffed. "Amelia?" She slowed her pace, until she stopped. "No! We missed the bus!" Ritsuko, Sunako and I stopped dead in our tracks. "How…we got up and an hour late? But…CRAP! No! You told them to wait for us right?…You were eating a muffin and couldn't talk? What kind of excuse is that?"

Kaori argued with Amelia for a full ten minute. Their agreements ranged from eating with one's mouth open, to loyalty, to hot wiring a bus to get to the beach, to whose going to win Sotoba's Idol this season. "Okay…Amelia! Stop crying! I forgive you! Calm down!… Yes, Amelia…thank you, Amelia…Good bye, Amelia."

Kaori snapped the phone shut. "Well, we missed the bus."

"No duh, Sherlock." I said. "Now what?"

"I like Amelia's idea of hit wiring a bus," Ritsuko said.

"Like I told Amelia, we probably could not get in a bus, much less hot wire it!" Kaori said.

"Well, we have nothing better to do," I turned and walked towards the bus barn. I could hear the crunch of gravel as my friends followed me. Honestly, I knew we could not jack a bus, but still, we missed a chance to leave school and spend the day at the beach. _Then again, if we did steal the bus for a day, we could have some real fun_. I mused. _Maybe we could get the bus back before the rest of the class returns!_

I stopped in front of the opening to the bus barn, and giggled to myself. If we could pull that off, then why would I have any reason to be scared of Tatsumi?

There was a gasping noise, and then Ritsuko, Sunako and Kaori yelled, "Megumi!" I blinked, and turned towards them. Then I heard it. My eyes whipped around just fast enough to see a bus—not one of the schools' judging by the school—rolling towards me.

* * *

.

Third person/Tatsumi's POV

.

"Look, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but just because Simon made the show does not mean he's always right about it!" Amelia snapped.

Tatsumi rolled his eyes, keeping his ears out of the girl's conversation. He leaned against the back of a small alcove, just out of sight.

"Troublesome, you are really lucky you didn't show up," He growled. If Natsuno, Seishin or Tohru thought he wouldn't try something in broad daylight they were sadly mistaken. But, those pesky girls did not show up. He shrugged off the thought, and listen to Amelia again out of boredom.

"Wah! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Amelia was tearing up. "T-thank you, Koari!"

"Man, your so emo today," Toshio muttered.

"I'm PMSing okay! I'm not emo!" Her eyes burned with fire. "don't even call me emo!"

Tatsumi chuckled to himself. All girls are, in his opinion, crazy. He watch as Amelia chased Toshio around with a large crab she found, threading to turn him in to sushi. Tatsumi shook his head, debating weather or not to save the poor sap by calling Amelia over with his mind.

Tatsumi observed as Toshio threw a piece of kelp a Amelia. Amelia screamed bloody murder and darted off, the crab falling to the ground and scuttling away. Tatsumi smirked. At least he had gotten a small show out of the trip. Then he disappeared, only to reappear on the top of a cliff that over looked the sea. "I could have pushed the troublesome girl off this cliff, and no one would have known." He sighed. "Save for Tohru, Seishin and Natsuno, that is." He chuckled. The repercussion for killing that girl would be hard to deal with for sure, but Tatsumi was certain he could handle it.

Tatsumi sniffed the air, and stiffen. "What…" He took a breath. "Blood…" His brow furrowed. It was the blood of the overly troublesome girl. He knew it would be in his best intentions to stay away from the scent's sources, but from the strength of the scent, Megumi had spilled _a lot_ of blood and not to long ago.

It did not take long for his curiosity to take over, and send him dashing across rooftops and through alleys toward the academy.

.

* * *

**oh dear what do you think Tatsumi is going to do. Please review.**

**Natsori forevaX xx**


	20. Tatsumi's back

**I don't own Shiki. Thanks to the people who reviewed.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 20**

**Tatsumi's back…**

**.**

**Third POV**

**.**

Natsuno blinked the sleep from his eyes, and glanced at the clock, 12:34. "It's still early…" He muttered, and looked over at Seishin and then at Tohru—who was sprawled out by the bed next to the window and was drooling. Natsuno shook his head. He looked over his shoulder at the bed nearest to the door—Tatsumi's. Unoccupied, as it has been for the last month.

"CRAP!" He heard Kaori's voice shout. Yawning, he left his bed and peered through the curtains and out the window. Kaori was yelling at her cell phone, Ritsuko, Sunako and Megumi just ahead of her.

"Kaori missed the bus," He mused. Natsuno knew this could be used to his advanced. For some reason, he took a liking to this girl. As far as he would allow himself to fathom why he felt such strong felling towards her was her scent. It was like roses in bloom**.** He watched the girls for a few moments before leaving to change in to the some of his ordinary clothes instead of his plain uniform.

Natsuno smirked, and went over to the window, throwing the curtains open. Tohru groaned as the light hit his face, and pulled the covers over his head. "You do know that vampire are creature of the _night_? As in, suppose to sleep during the day?" Tohru glared.

"I'm well aware of that," Natsuno chucked Tohru's clothes at him. "Now get dress. Most if not all of the other students are gone on that trip."

"We missed the bus?" Tohru pulled his shirt over his head. Natsuno nodded. "Dang…I wanted to work on my tan." Natsuno rolled his eyes at Tohru's joke. It might not have been summer, but there was still strong enough light for it to be very painful for them to stay out on the sun for too long.

Once Tohru and Seishin was dressed they peered out the window. "So they missed the bus too…" He looked over his should at Natsuno. "Did you have anything to do with that?"

"I have no clue what you mean…" Natsuno said. "They just got the time wrong from what I can tell."

"I over heard you talking with Kaori. And you were so honest. It make me think that you have a crush on her," Seishin teased.

"I was giving her advise. I think that girl wants to get herself killed…" Natsuno muttered and opened the window.

"_Like I told Amelia, we probably could not get in a bus, much less hot wire it_!" May was saying when he listen to the girls. He shook his head, and began climb out the window.

"Where are you going?" Tohru asked.

"To tease Kaori of—" He stopped as the smell of blood hit the three of them. "that can't be good."

.

.

RITSUKO'S POV

They could not have gotten here a second earlier? I wanted to yell at the boys when Natsuno, Tohru and Seishin appeared.

The scene in front of me was not a pretty. Though, watch one of your closet friends get thrown aside like a rag doll by a bus is not so much fun to see either.

_Oh man, she's dead! _I forced the thought from my head.

_She's not going to die! You need to calm Sunako down before she hyperventilates and faint. Oh and get a hold of your self as well,_ My inner voice ordered.

I have to admit, sometimes my inner voice knows best. I take a breath and grabbed Sunako's wrist.

"Sunako go inside with Seishin and Kaori go call for an ambulance, now!"

Sunako and Seishin nodded and headed towards the dorm.

"There not enough time," Natsuno said.

"WHAT?" Kaori and I gasp.

'_Is it okay to hyperventilate now?'_ I screamed at my inner voice.

_Sure, if you want…_She said calmly.

'_Hello! My best friend is lying on the ground—dieing!' _I snarled. Then said aloud in a more the freaked out voice. "What are we going to do?"

Tohru and Natsuno exchanged glances. "Nothing…"

"You've been around for more the five hundred years, and you have no doctoring experience!" Kaori cried. I blinked. Natsuno had been around for 500 years or more. That's news to me.

"I do…but it's limited to sucking poison from a snake bite," Natsuno said.

"There's always—" Tohru started, but Natsuno elbowed him. "I mean…forget I said anything!"

"There's always what?" Kapri snarled. "If it saves Megumi then we'll do it!"

"Nice going." Natsuno grumbled. "You got their hopes up."

"What are you talking about?" I snapped. If they could save Megumi, then do it already! "Tell us how to save Megumi!"

"The only way to save your friend is to turn her in to a vampire," Tatsumi walked slowly out of the shadows.

"I thought I smelled something," Tohru growled. Tatsumi ignored him and crossed his arms.

"And, as of right now, I'm the only one who can do that," Tatsumi's voice lacked emotions.

I glanced at Kaori. She had an unreadable look on her face.

He looked at both of us briefly, then sighed. "I wouldn't turn her if you don't want me too…" He said it like it was nothing. We were talking about Megumi's life here!

Kaori grabbed my arm and said, "I'm not even going to bother to whisper. Ritsuko, the question is, do we trust Tatsumi enough not to kill her?" Kaori glared.

"No, but we don't have much of a choice," I sighed. Kaori frowned.

"Megumi's going to be mad for this…" Kaori muttered. "Okay, Tatsumi do it. But if you kill her so help us, we will get you." Tatsumi nodded.

"If you say so," He muttered.

_I hope this was a good idea. _My inner voice and I chorused.

.

* * *

.

**phew finally finished chapter 20. loads more to go though. Please review.**

**Natsori forevaX x**


	21. Your Hearts

**I don't own Shiki just Amelia.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Your Heart ..  
**

Kaori's POV

.

.

Why did we agree to this? Oh, yeah because Sotoba Star High has sucky buses that go out and hit people, forcing her best friends to ask some blood lusting vampire to turn her into a blood lusting vampire herself in order to save her life.

I had never seen a vampire turning and I did not know what to expect, but this was Megumi. The girl that was like a sister to me, so it was like a dragger to my heart when Tatsumi leaned down and bit Megumi.

I winced, but knew I could not look away. A fact of the world I had been thrown into the second I first laid eyes on Natsuno, hit me, the world was vampires was not a pretty one. Thanks a lot Bella for filling my head with fantasies! Well, at least she got a happy ending…

_And you're not? _My inner voice asked. _Megumi's gonna be safe, and…You got your Edward!_ My inner voice sang the last part. Had Tatsumi not been drinking Megumi's blood I would have blushed.

'_I…do not!'_

_Sure, sure. Well, since I don't have to watch what comes next, I'll go. _And with that my inner voice was gone.

_Great…I'm totally alone and I'm talking to myself._ I thought.

"You might want to look away for this next part," Natsuno whispered in my ear. Before I could ask why, Tatsumi took his fangs from Megumi's neck. He was breathing hard, as if sucking Megumi's blood this time was effort. I also saw his eyes were the same bloody red colour that Natsuno had yesterday. I shuddered, and fear ran through me. I just did what Natsuno told me _not_ to do! Crap…

"Don't worry, it's okay." Natsuno whispered. "But, really, you should look away."

"If you say not to, then I will," I hissed rebelliously.

"Suit yourself," He said. Soon I learned, I wished I had not seen what happened next. In a fast movement—that I was sure was humanly impossible to be that fast!—and bite Tatsumi's neck.

I thought I was going to barf. Light headed, I started to fall backwards. Natsuno grabbed my shoulders and spun me away from the scene.

"What the Hell…" I grasped, falling against Natsuno. "Was that?"

"Blood exchange." He said simply. "The only way to turn a human is for the vampire to drink his or hers blood, and for him or her to drink an equal amour or more back any less would drive him or her to insanity—which for a vampire is a bad thing."

"Oh my…" I felt my face go green. "Eww. Remind me not to let you turn into a vampire."

"Who ever said I would?" Natsuno raised an eyebrow. I really wanted to get some place where I could not hear the sound of Megumi…drinking Tatsumi's blood. Since I could not just leave, I did the next best thing. Buried my face in to Natsuno's chest as far as I could, and covered my ears with the palms of my hands. Somehow the noise of…you know…was blocked out and replaced by a new one.

Third POV:

Natsuno blinked as Kaori borrowed her head in to his chest and cover her ears. Then he realized what she was doing, blocking out the noise—A noise that honestly made him fight off the hunger that was scratching his stomach, and the flames dancing in his throat. Kaori glanced up at him, her blue eyes puzzled.

"You…" She pressed her self back in to his chest and muttered something inaudible. But, with his super hearing, heard clearly. "You're heart…beats…" He could hear the blood rush to her face like a river. "I thought vampires were undead."

"Don't believe everything you read," He murmured. "Vampires' blood just pauses the aging process and improves most every sense—but doesn't not kill us." _Even if we should be dead anyway. . ._ He added to himself.

_Well, if Edward had not lived past his death he wouldn't have met Bella, would he? _Natsuno's inner voice said. _And you would have never met your Bella._

Natsuno did not answer. He truly knew better after 500 plus years not to answer his inner voice.

"I just thought…" Kaori trailed off. "That it would be…still or something."

"You think? Amazing," Natsuno smirked.

"Shut up and tell me when it's over…" Kaori muttered—her face green from the thought once again of what was happening with her friend.

He looked at Tatsumi, keeping his eyes from the blood. Vampire or no, he had not fed in a while—which was why it was so easy from him to show Kaori what a vampires red eyes look like yesterday—so the heavy scent of blood in the air did not help. Tatsumi met his gaze with a pained scarlet eyed look. Natsuno sent him a sympathetic smile. He knew it took a toll on a vampire to turn a human—he remember turning a human a few years before meeting Tatsumi for the fist time.

'It's probably be over soon…or you'll die' He mouthed, and Tatsumi smiled, then scowled as Natsuno added the last part with a smirk.

Just then, Megumi stopped drinking Tatsumi's blood and lean against him, eyes shut, and breathing deeply.

Megumi's eyes flutter open, and she whispered, "Thanks…don't ever bite me again."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**there that's Chapter 21. please review.**

**Natsori forevaX**

**XX**


	22. Tatsumi's past

**I don't own Shiki just Amelia.**

**Chapter 22 pieces of Tatsumi's past**

**.**

**.**

Megumi's POV!

A tip: Do not get hit by buses, it hurts like Hell. Think of it like being throw off a cliff, only by a crappy school bus. Lucky for me, I only felt impact—not crashing in to…something—the ground? Whatever it was it was hard, and hurt. I blacked out, only to awaken in…the school court yard? I blinked. It was the courtyard…only weirder. Like the sky looked cold and darken. And both the sun and moon were out—both really dimmed.

"Okay, this is a little odd," I frowned. "Now what am suppose to do?" I sat on a bench and looked around.

"Listen to me, and don't freak out like I know you are going to," Tatsumi said from behind me. I jumped up and spun around. He stood there, his hands out in front of him—a sigh of harmlessness. Does he really think I'm that dumb?

"Get away from me!" I screamed, darted toward the academy. I looked over my shoulder, Tatsumi was pinching the edge of his nose, and shaking his head. When I looked forward, I found myself crashing in to Tatsumi's back. "Whoo!" I grasped.

"Will you get off of me, you troublesome girl!" Tatsumi cried. Hurriedly, I jumped up and slowly backed away. Before I could run, Tatsumi grabbed my wrists.

"Calm down! Do you know what's going on!" He shouted.

"You're trying to kill me—again!" I screamed.

"One, I have never tried to kill you. And two, you got hit by a bus, remember?" I stopped struggling. "Finally. I'm going to explain this slowly: You were _hit_ by a _bus_. You are _dying_—right _now_. We are inside _your mind_. Your _friends_ are allowing _me_ to save your _life_."

"Save my life?" I blinked.

"Listen. Your friend trust me more than they want to lose you," He paused. "So—being the only way to save your life—they are allowing me to turn you in to a vampire."

I let it sink in then… "HOLY CRAP! THAT MEANS YOU'RE BITING ME RIGHT NOW!" Tatsumi winced at my voice.

"Yes, I am!" He shook his head. "Damn, you're loud."

"But, your biting me!" I snapped.

"I know!" He sighed and grabbed my shoulders. "Look, I'm not low enough to forcibly change you in to a vampire. I would never stoop so low. So, I am asking you to let me turn you. Keeping in mind that your friends gave me permission to do so since losing would be so bad for them." I blinked.

"Really? They care about me that much?" My eyes shone. "Aw, I love those guys!"

"And, thanks to a bus, you'll never see them again if you…well, die," Tatsumi explained, taking his hands from my shoulders. "Okay?"

"So…what you are saying is…YOU'RE BITING ME—but for a good cause?" I smirked as he winced. He nodded. "Alright… So, what am I suppose to do? _Let you _bite me?"

He sighed, "No…you mentally, don't have to do anything. Physical…well, nothing really as well—that you can control."

"Okay, explain."

"Simply put, I drink your blood, you drink mine." My mouth fell open.

"I had to drink your blood! EW!" I wonder in my mind self could puke. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry…mentally you would know you're doing it…just don't try to think about it."

"Am I drinking it right now!" I was freaking out then. I mean, ew! This guy tried to kill me a month ago! And I could have been drink his blood—ew!

"You're not. But…Don't worry you'll know when you are…" He said.

Huh? I raised an eyebrow. "Explain." About half way through Tatsumi winced.

"I'll…explain in detail later." His hand went to his neck. "Damn, you hurt when you bite." Then, I felt some sort of warm, gooey liquid going down my throat.

"Oh my…" them I felt light headed—then I blacked out. Lucky me, the last thing I hear is Tatsumi saying "Have fun in my memories." Great…Tatsumi's memories, my dream come true.

_A forest, a dark forest was were I found myself. I was running, really fast. I tried to get my legs to stop, but they would not obey._

_'What's going on?' I try to say. Then…I remembered what Tatsumi said. 'Great…I'm reliving Tatsumi's memories. Great.'_

_Tried to take in my—Tatsumi's—sudingd. A dark forest and—B-bmp. B-bmp. B-bmp. What's that? Then two little girls. One was in a white and red dress, the other in a blue and green one. The older one—the girl in red and white—was dragging the littler one. She opened and mouth and said something. But I couldn't understand it—more like, Tatsumi could not. I frowned—mentally—what was going on here. _

_'Why was Tatsumi chasing these kids. Tatsumi was weird, yeah, but a pedophile? Not really…I think most kids were scared of him—these two were.'_

_The two girls stopped as a rocky wall came in to view. The older girl shoved the younger one behind her, and glared. The younger one quivered. Tatsumi stopped just in front of the girls, snickering evilly. _

_Wincing, the younger girl screamed in terror. The older one shushed it and said something, but I was only able to understand bits and pieces. "…Monster…eat us…"_

_"…Monster…Evil…" The younger one said. "Die…" The older one gulped, and I heard that b-bmp, B-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp again. Then I knew what it was. The girls' heart beats._

_'Oh my Gosh. . .Tatsumi's. . .hunting these girls!' And the worse part was I think he was enjoying it. My theory was proven when, Tatsumi suddenly was behind the oldest girl, he shoved the other girl away._

_"RUN!" the older girl yelled. Widen eyed, the girl in the green and blue, turned and darted. I could just tell that Tatsumi really, wanted to chase the little girl. But, then, I could feel fire jump in to my—Tatsumi's—throat. He shook his head, and took his eyes off of the running girl. The older girl looked up at Tatsumi, worry._

_"Leave…alone!" She growled. Tatsumi ignore her—that is if he knew what she was growling at him about. Tatsumi grabbed the girls slim shoulders and bit her. The girl gasped, her heart racing._

_'STOP! STOP!' I yelled, but it did not good. It's a little kid for crying out loud! Biting me is one thing! Actually, aren't I biting him right now…My mental stomach turned. Oh never mind. Why did I think that? I rambled on for a while, just to keep my mind's …mind… off of Tatsumi._

_"So, you're the reason we got run out of town with torches and pitchforks on our tails," a new voice said. Tatsumi rolled his eyes up. There was a group of three vampires. One had long purple hair, the other, a woman, had a navy blue hair, and last one, the youngest, was…Natsuno? "That explains a lot…he's gone."_

_"I'll say, long gone…" the one with purple hair said._

_"You don't know anything," Natsuno snapped. He stepped closer. Tatsumi growled—it was…predatory. Like an animal defending its food or something. "Then again…Hey, you, please, let the girl go…she's knocked out, she's not going to go anywhere." Tatsumi ignored him. "Please…put her down…" Ignored. Natsuno and the other two tried and failed…and in that time I thought how can he understand them, but not the girls. The only reason I could think of was…blood._

_"Okay…we have to do this the hard way…" the purpled haired one said. Then darted behind Tatsumi, the navy haired one stole the girl from his grasp, and the purple one pinned him to the ground._

_"Nao, get the girl to town…but stay out of sight. I don't want to get chased around with torches flying at my head. If you see the other girl, take her too," Natsuno said._

_Nao nodded, and dashed away with the girl._

_"To think, we used to chase our kind around with torches once…" the purple haired one said._

_"I don't remember doing that…" Natsuno walked up and crouched down. "do you have a name?"_

_"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" Tatsumi growled._

_"I say we call him George, I like that name," the purple haired one laughed. Tatsumi growled and struggled to break free. As far as I could tell Tatsumi had not idea what they were saying._

_"Look, calm down! Don't you get it? We're trying to save you from someone driving a stake in to your heart!" Natsuno snapped. Tatsumi did get that. "And he stops! Let me explain this to you—"_

_"Listen to me, as vampires ourselves, it's our duty to keep crazies like you from…well, being crazy," The purple guy said. "So, if you don't regain your sense soon, we would wait for a hunter to do the job, George."_

_"…That's not my name…" Tatsumi grumbled._

_"Then what is it?"_

_"Orion, shut up," Natsuno said. "So what is it."_

_"Um…" Tatsumi frowned and racked his brain. "…Tatsumi…I think."_

_"Home town?" Natsuno asked. Tatsumi mulled over it a second._

_He shrugged. "Don't remember."_

_"Orion…get off of him," Natsuno grabbed Orion by the collar and threw him off._

_This is really confusing! More confusing than Tatsumi alright is, anyway... I thought, and was suddenly thrown out of Tatsumi's body—thank Goodness!_

I squeezed my eyes shut, before slitting them open. Tatsumi was looking down at me—a bit worse for wear—blood oozing from his neck, and, as sick as it sounds, it smelt great.

Suddenly, I was really tired. I leaned against him and muttered, "Thanks…don't ever bite me again."

As black started in on the edge of my vision, I heard him scoff. "Sounds like an open invitation to me." I did get one good slap to the face before darkness took me.

**.**

**.**

**okay so that's chapter 22 so i will try and get the next chapter up soon. since i am trying to finish one of my three stories. **

Natsori forevaX xx '')**  
**


	23. Authors note PLease read

**Authors Note!**

**This story is going to be made into two parts. So Chapter 23 is going to be the start of the second part. There will be one-shots before I start the second part or when I get the first chapter up. Sorry for the trouble and wait for news.**

**Natsori forevaX**


End file.
